You've really changed
by TheOtakuToast
Summary: Stan and Wendy broke up. Wendy changed. A sweet bookworm to a little punkish girl. Almost everything about her changed. Personality. Looks. What more should I say? (Possible Kendy/Bendy of course...and bad language)
1. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Matt and Trey, I'm just going to say you guys are lucky.**

A/n: Before we get started I just want to say that Wendy isn't OOC in the beginning, but afterwards you see...a new her. This story takes place when the south park kids are thirteen years old.

* * *

Let's get this story started!

Love can do crazy things to you...but heartbreak could make it worse. But sometimes it could be good! It can give you a chance to re-invent yourself, for the better or the worse. But will it work out for a certain girl named Wendy?

**Wendy's p.o.v**

Hi, my name is Wendy Marie Testaburger. I live in a town called "South Park" with my mom and my dad. Let me tell you something, just because a piece of paper says "Quiet mountain-side town" doesn't mean you should except it. Just a heads-up if you plan to move here. Anyway i have to go to school soon, and one more thing, don't think you're going to a good educational school if you move here. I got sent to the principle's office for being a "Jelly hater"

**At school...**

I catch up with my best friend Bebe, and we head to class. Just another day of listening to my teacher rant about a dumb t.v show, then he rants about how "horrible" women are. But i recall something, he was trying to join women in their activities about three years ago. What a hypocrite.

**In class...**

I hear Mr. Garrison yelling something about a t.v program, so i know i could just read a book or do something else. Then i feel someone poking my shoulder. It was Bebe! She handed me a note and told me to read it, when i opened it, it said "I really need to talk to you after school, from Stan." i can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Then i heard Mr. Garrison ask me a question, "Wendy, can you answer this question?" he asked me. "Yeah...sure!" i said, finally i get to do something around here! "Do you think this lady should have said yes to him?" he asked. Really, that's it!? "Say yes to what?" i asked. "To the proposal," he said. The i face-palmed my forehead and sighed,"No, if she truly doesn't love him, then she shouldn't," I said. "Well then, class is over you guys may leave now," he said, motioning us to leave the room.

**End of p.o.v**

"So are you okay?" asked Bebe.

"About what?" Wendy asked, curious to know whats happening. "He really didn't tell you yet? What a wimp," said Bebe. "What is it?" Wendy asked. "Hun, you'll have to find out yourself. Just letting you know that i'm here to support you all of the way," said Bebe, while patting Wendy's back, "Nice to know then..." said Wendy, her mind had a train of thoughts, she was eager to find out. "Well then we should go now, Stan and his friends are coming," said Bebe, dragging Wendy out of the room. In the girls bathroom... "Why did you take me here?" asked Wendy. "It's the one place where boys can't get in," said Bebe. "But Kenny's right behind me," said Wendy, while pointing her thumb at him. "Get out," said Bebe. "Sorry i was just...playing with makeup! Yeah i wasn't looking, don't hurt me," said Kenny. "Just get out," said Wendy, then Kenny ran out the bathroom.

"He's an annoying pervert, but you can't stay mad at him, he's just love-able somehow," said Wendy while smiling. "I don't know about that...and after school i bet you won't think that anymore," said Bebe.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Wendy. "Fine, since you're my friend i'll tell you," said Bebe. "Finally! I'll get to know what's going on!" said Wendy. "Well...you see...Stan...is in love with Heidi," said Bebe. "Wait...are you sure?" asked Wendy, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "Wendy, you have to believe me, he told me everything," said Bebe. Wendy's violet iris grew dull, then her eyes started to water up. "No, don't cry! I could help you feel better!" said Bebe, while grabbing tissues from her pocket. Wendy then wiped her eyes, "No, a strong lady doesn't cry over a man," said Wendy.

"But you're not strong, you're very fragile," said Bebe. "Am...am i that worthless?" said Wendy. "What? Who was the girl who kicked Cartman's butt when he was ripping on the female gender! You only did that when you were ten years old! Let's see what you can do right now, as a thirteen year old!" said Bebe, Wendy looked up at Bebe, she admired how strong she was, admired someone she was not...someone strong. "That was a long time ago, i ended up becoming a tool," said Wendy. "Wendy, after school i want you to confront Stan, show him how strong you are!" said Bebe, "I guess i could do that..." said Wendy. "Not guess, you will!" said Bebe. Before Wendy could thank Bebe, the bell rang and Bebe dragged her out of the bathroom, to outside where Stan was waiting for her...Then Bebe shoved Wendy in front of Stan and ran behind a wall. "Uh.." said Wendy, she glanced over to her best friend, who was giving her two thumbs up. "Wendy, i need to tell you something." said Stan, Wendy took a deep breath then she let her words out "Oh shove a sock in it and shut up! I don't care about what you have to say because i already know! I curse you to an eternity of burning fire and pain! Screw off and don't ever even go near me or i'll rip out your spine!" yelled Wendy.

Everybody around them including Kenny,Kyle, Cartman had their mouths wide open.

"But Wendy!" said Stan, "Piss off!" said Wendy, then she flipped him off and ran home. At Wendy's house...10:Pm "Wendy dear open up! You've been in there for hours!" Wendy's mother, Jennifer yelled while knocking on her door. "Im just doing homework mom!" said Wendy. "If you where doing homework you would have been done five hours ago!" said Jennifer! "It's an essay about...oil spills!" lied Wendy. "Yeah right! We didn't have that!" said Bebe. "Wait...when where you here?" asked Wendy. "About 20 mins." said Bebe. Wendy unlocked her door and let Bebe and her mom in. "I'm fine Bebe, it's okay!" said Wendy. "Wendy i'm not here for that. I'm here for something else," said Bebe. "What?" asked Wendy. "Well me and your friend Bebe have been talking and..." said Jennifer, "And we want to give you a makeover," said Bebe.

"What? No!" said Wendy. "Come on it will fun," said Jennifer,

"I can't believe you would agree!" said Wendy. "Wendy, when a boy breaks your heart, you either break his face or show him what he's missing," said Jennifer, "Can i go with the "break his face" part?" asked Wendy. "You see we want you to hurt him mentally not physically." said Bebe.

Wendy thought out loud,"show him what's he's missing...i'm in!" said Wendy, "Okay let's go shopping!" said Bebe and Jennifer, "But isn't it a school night? It's 10:32 right now!" said Wendy. "Oh screw the school," said Jennifer. "Yeah...screw the school!" said Wendy," I heard that they have sales after nine!" said Bebe. Wendy gets dragged to the mall by her Mom and Bebe... Kenny is staring through Wendy's window while sitting on a tree branch...for some reason "Well let's see where this goes..." said the perverted blonde haired boy.

**End of chapter!**


	2. The coolest chick around

Bakanation: I do not own South Park! Also i mention a character from 'Soul Eater' i do not own that either!

A/n it's the time where Wendy get's a little 'makeover'.

Well let's get this party- i mean story started!

* * *

Wendy's p.o.v

What's going on? I hear a tapping at my window, what now? It's still so dark outside...it's 5:Am! Who would be at a window, at five o'clock in the morning? I open the window and i see Bebe, she's holding three bags, and a box. She signals me to open the window so she could get in. When i open the window she jumps off a thick tree branch, and landed on my floor...perfectly.

End of p.o.v

"Guess what?" asked the curly haired blonde, "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Wendy. "What else? I'm giving you a makeover! I bought you some new clothes," said Bebe, "Didn't i already get new clothes yesterday?" asked Wendy. "Yeah...but doesn't matter now, you better wear the ones that i bought you. These where expensive as hell!" said Bebe. "Then you shouldn't have bought them!" said Wendy, "Well i had to! You want to rub it in Stan's face or what?" asked Bebe, "Quiet! My parents might hear you," said Wendy, trying to lower Bebe's voice. "Then come on! You have a long morning ahead! You have to shower, i have to give you a new hairstyle and then you have to try your new outfit on!" said Bebe, then she handed Wendy some strawberry scented shampoo, and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Make sure really wash your hair!" said Bebe , "Fine...damn it," said Wendy. "And hurry up! We only have to hours left to get ready!" said Bebe. After the hot shower, Wendy dried off her hair, and then went back in her room. "Finally! Here, put these on before we start," said Bebe, then she handed Wendy a white, but thin zipped up hoodie, next she handed her a mini skirt, it kinda looked like Maka Albarn's skirt, except for it was black, not red. Then Bebe handed Wendy black, knee high boots. "Uh...what's this?" asked Wendy. "It's going to be your new signature outfit! You like?" asked Bebe. "I don't really wear white hoodies, for it's easy to get them messy...and i'm more of a jeans person rather than a mini-skirt person," admitted Wendy. "We're trying to change you, remember?" asked Bebe. "I guess i could try these on," said Wendy.

After changing her clothes...

"Come on get out of the bathroom!" said Bebe, trying to open the door. "No, i refuse to go out with this much skin showing!" said Wendy, "It's not even that much! Only part of your legs are showing!" said Bebe. Wendy then opened up the bathroom door...her white hoodie didn't look big on her, which fitted her very well, her black frilled-up mini skirt looked adorable on her, and as for the black knee-high boots, go well with her thin legs, "You look so pretty!" said Bebe, admiring the girl she saw right in front of her. "I don't think this 'suits' me" said Wendy, while looking into the mirror. "Nonsense! Now...let's give your hair a new style,"said Bebe, while holding up a pair of scissors...

After the haircut... "Wow...you look way different from how you used to be," said Bebe, Instead of Wendy's hair being a neat-bridge cut fringe, her long hair was a little messy, and she had swept side bangs. "I don't even know who i am anymore," said Wendy. "Hold on! Somethings missing!" said Bebe, "Please no more!" begged Wendy. "No..it's just that it needs a finishing touch up," said Bebe, then she grabbed a fairly large white hair bow, and put it on the back of Wendy's head. You know that style, right? "There! You're perfect now!" said Bebe. Wendy looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but admire the girl she saw...the new Wendy Marie Testaburger. "How is it?" asked Bebe, "I...think i look 'okay'" said Wendy. "Okay? Just an okay!" said Bebe, "Fine! I look perfect then!" said Wendy, "Good, that's what i like to hear," said Bebe.

Wendy looked over to the right side of her room, "Why is there another mini skirt in that bag?" asked Wendy. "Well i couldn't help it...two for one sale...heh," said Bebe. Classic Bebe, always love to shop and have good prices. "So are you going to wear a mini skirt?" asked Wendy, "I'm still thinking about it," said Bebe, "Well you should," said Wendy, "You think so?" asked Bebe, "Yeah, plus we can share the pain if you catch my drift," said Wendy.

After Bebe changes into a mini skirt, they walk to school, while they walk, Wendy is developing a new personality for herself...But then she get's a phone call from Heidi, "Hello?" asked Heidi, Wendy put the phone on speaker so Bebe could hear, then she responded by saying,"Yeah, what's up?","Well i heard about what happened yesterday, and i want to say i'm so sorry," said Heidi,"Don't worry, i wasn't mad at you i was mad at Stan. Were chill right?" asked Wendy,then Bebe gave Wendy two thumbs up. "Yeah and i just wanted to say that him and i are together now," said Heidi. "Congrats dude! Hopefully it'l' turn out better than me, well wish ya luck. Bye!" said Wendy, "Wow...i'm actually really surprised!" said Heidi. "Trust me, today will be full of surprises," said Wendy, then she hung up the call.

"Wow...today is pretty surprising," said Bebe. "Yup, the new me won't cry over him," said Wendy, but secretly...she felt like she died inside,"Who is this 'new' you exactly?" asked Bebe, Wendy pointed to herself with her thumb, then she responded "I'm going to be the cool chick,","I love it, don't bring the old Wendy back," said Bebe "Don't worry, the old me is gone forever. I'm gonna be the coolest chick around this wasteland place called 'school'" said Wendy.

"Ya know it," said Bebe, then they high-fived each other. Entering the school building... Wendy certainly got a lot of surprised looks coming her way, "Hey, take a picture, it's gonna last longer," said Wendy, then she signaled a peace sign with her pointer finger and her middle finger, then she and Bebe walked to class. "This day is going to be awesome, i just know it," said Wendy. Then she gave Bebe a mischievous smirk, "Yup, i think this would boost up our popularity too," said Bebe, "Hell yeah!" said Wendy, then they entered their classroom, half of the class was shocked, the other half, thought she was another girl.

"Miss, we don't have new students until next month," said Mr...i mean Mrs. Garrison. "What are you talking about? It's me, Wendy," said Wendy, pointing at herself with her thumb again, "Well someone changed," said Mrs. Garrison, "Yup," said Wendy, starting to feel proud of herself. "Since you're hear, let's hear your essay," said Mrs. Garrison, "Wait...we actually had an essay?" asked Bebe, "Yes, you two were grouped together, now tell the whole class your report," said Mrs. Garrison. Wendy nudged Bebe, then she whispered "Follow my lead,"..."Well, today we have an essay about alpacas," said Wendy. "Uh...yeah," said Bebe, "Okay go for it," said Mrs. Garrison,"Well alpacas are weird looking fluffy goats," said Bebe, "And i have a theory about how they where made, a confused goat did 'it' with a giraffe," said Wendy. "That was highly disturbing, but the most accurate report we have right now, so you may sit down now," said Mrs. Garrison.

Wendy and Bebe fist-bumped each other and then sat down, Stan's reaction was truly funny, Wendy glanced over to him, then she held out a peace sign with her hand. The weird thing was...Kenny was strangely as shocked as Stan was, although He and Wendy were never close to each other, but it was a genuine surprise. Well, i guess Wendy turned into 'The cool chick' in her class...possibly in the whole south park!

After class, we skip gym,art,library,tech class and move onto lunch, where Wendy was talking to her friends, the once 'Smart girl' who always read books and studied, turned into the life of the party! She was officially the 'Cool chick' in the group, no one could deny it. And in just one day too, pretty impressive for a petite thirteen year old girl. Now Wendy is listening to one of her friends conversation, but then Kenny walks over to her, pulls her out of the lunch room to talk to her behind the stands in the gym...

"What the hell was that?" asked Kenny,"Nothing really, what's up with you?" said Wendy. "First of all the whole attitude change," said Kenny,"Yeah, pretty cool isn't it?" asked Wendy,"Why?" asked Kenny. "Because i wanted to change," said Wendy. "And the new look?" asked Kenny, "You like it? Bebe said it makes me look pretty," said Wendy,"But you where beautiful the way you were," said Kenny, Wendy glanced at him for a moment, but then she started laughing "Hahaha!One of the best jokes I've ever heard, good job...hahahaha! I can't breathe! Hilarious man!" said Wendy, then she got up and left, "Ciao," said Wendy then she walked out of the gym and back into the lucnroom. Kenny was left with a sad, but confused look on his face,"I can't believe her...after all of this time she still doesn't know," said the blonde haired boy.

Back in the lunchroom...

"So tomorrow i'm having a party, you guys interested? asked Patty, one of the popular girls, "Hell yeah," said Wendy, making her hand shaped like a fist. "What type of party?" asked Bebe, "You know those types of parties that you see in music videos?" asked Patty,"Damn! Thought we're too young for that stuff," said Wendy, "No not like 'those'," said Patty, "Where though?" asked Bebe, Patty then handed Bebe and Wendy pieces of paper, the location was written on there.

Then after school...Wendy is reading the piece of paper. "9 o'clock sharp...if it's at night then i should bring some fireworks...wait they don't sell them at this time. Then i'll make some, it's okay if no authority knows," said Wendy. Then she walked all the way home... That's right. What you just read was 'the new Wendy' she got rid of her clothes, her old habits and books...okay maybe she kept the books. Just in one day she turned into the life of the party or the 'cool chick'. And i don't think she'll ever be the same.

End of chapter...

A/n: Review? Please?


	3. Party over here!

Bakanation: So here's chapter 3...i think. Anyway i do not own South park or anything else, but i did write the fan-fic. Thank you guys for reading~

Let's get this party- damn it! I mean story started.

* * *

Wendy's p.o.v

I swear, yesterday was probably the best day of my life. I re-invented myself, i think i made Stan a little jealous and now i'm known as 'The cool chick' pretty cool right? Anyway tonight i'm going to a party! I'm going to make a bunch of home-made fireworks, but i can't make them now, and i can't make them anywhere else. So i guess i'm going to make them at the party, which is okay but i'll mostly miss out on all of the fun stuff. Anyway, i have to get ready for school, first i have to shower, get dressed and then eat...nah. I'll just skip breakfast.

In the shower...

I wash my hair with shampoo, dry myself off, brush my teeth and get dressed. Now i like the outfit that Bebe bought me but i'm getting rid of the hair bow, i'm thinking that i look too girly. Instead, my new 'accessory' is going to be a pair of white headphones, i'm going to need it when Mr- i mean Mrs. Garrison is ranting about a t.v show.

Walking to school...

I notice that a lot of things changed about me. I no longer care about school, i walk with more confidence , i always have a mischievous smirk on my face, when i feel determined, i make a fist shape with my hand...for some reason, and finally, i notice that i don't blush easily anymore. I have to admit, Stan breaking up with me actually did the best for me...but i still feel a little hurt. Well it looks like i'm at school now, i finally found true hell.

End of p.o.v

Wendy walks into class and takes a seat, then she put her headphones on her head and started to listen to music. The class is now learning about math, it seems that almost everybody is paying attention, but when Wendy is called to answer a problem, she responds with "Since when did we actually learn math?","Just answer the damn question," said Mrs. Garrison, "No thanks, i'm listening to music," replied Wendy, then she turned up the volume, it was so loud that you could even hear it a little.

"Why's your music so loud?" asked Stan

Wendy glanced over to him, then gave him a bitter look "I like my music loud, why would you care?" asked Wendy, man he really got on her bad side just by talking. "You know, it's not healthy," said Stan, "It's not supposed to be healthy, it's music," said Wendy, then she mumbled "But it helps drown out your damned voice,"

"Wendy, would you like to share your conversation with the whole class?" asked Mrs. Garrison, "Nah thanks sir, i mean miss...heh," said Wendy, she wasn't used to her teachers change just yet. "Well pay attention, it's on the test for next week," said Mrs. Garrison, then started to write on the chalkboard again, Wendy leaned back on her chair and sighed "If i study all night the day before i'll be fine," said Wendy. "Yeah yeah," said Mrs. Garrison.

Skipping to gym...what? You want to read about math? No, your welcome.

The class was playing dodge-ball, it was boys versus girls, a part of Wendy wanted to win really bad, so losing wouldn't be an answer. "Alright! Three, two, one, go!" yelled the gym teacher. Everybody started throwing dodge-balls, running or waiting to get hit by the other team. "I've gotta find a ball somewhere here, or else i'll get hit!" said Wendy, a ball was about to directly hit her face, but she quickly caught it! This showed that she had cat-like reflexes.

Then Wendy threw the ball to the boy's team, it first hit Butters, then it hit Kyle's stomach, then Kenny's leg, "All right! A one-shot and i got three people!" said Wendy, then that mischievous smirk she had came up, looking at it kinda made you think that you're gonna lose somehow. The dodge-ball game went on and then they played basket ball, but this time it was an all girls team.

Two teams where made up, team one was a group with Wendy,Bebe,Patty,Heidi, and Nichole. Team two was Kelly,Red,Rebecca,Lola and Annie. At the end of the basket-ball game, Wendy and Bebe lifted up Nichole, then Nichole slammed-dunked the ball! Seeing it in real life was pretty cool if you think about it.

After school we skip to Patty's party...

When Wendy arrived at the party, she was pretty amazed, there was some boys swimming, there was fire torches everywhere, music blasting loud and people dancing. Then she saw Patty walking up to her, then she asked Wendy,"So how's the party? Pretty cool right?" asked Patty. "How did you exactly..." said Wendy, not knowing what to say. "Well let's see, i found a field, bought a bunch of decorations and it's pretty much it," said Patty, "Okay but, i'm going to work on the fireworks now, it's gonna be cool," said Wendy.

Now Wendy is working on the fireworks, then she heard a certain boy walk behind her, "What's up?" asked Kenny,"Nothing much, just working on some stuff," said Wendy. "Need help?" asked Kenny, "Nah," said Wendy, "How do you know how to make fireworks exactly?" asked Kenny. "My dad taught me, he used to do this all of the time in high-school," said Wendy.

Let's leave Kenny and Wendy alone now and check up with Stan and Heidi...

"So how's the party?" asked Heidi

She was curious why her boyfriend was so quit all of the sudden. "Um...pretty good i guess," said Stan. "Is there something wrong?" asked Heidi,"No , i'm just tired," said Stan, "Aw, you're always tired aren't you?" giggled Heidi, "Yeah i guess so," laughed Stan, what was he exactly feeling? Why so awkward? Why so quiet?

Back with Wendy and Kenny...

"Ahaha! Finally I'm done!' said Wendy, she put a c.d in the stereo, then set up the fireworks. The change of the music caught everybody's attention, the music sounded like dubstep, but they couldn't find out which one "Here we go! Months of practice with my dad and almost blowing my arm off finally payed off!" said Wendy, then she set the fireworks.

Boom!

The fireworks went off like crazy! There was red, green,white,blue and orange colors bursting through the night sky, and the went off at the same beat of the music! Wendy threw her fist up in the air and jumped,"Yeah it worked! I did it!" cheered Wendy, she obviously felt like she accomplished something big. People around her had their faces in awe, they where amazed. She was capable to do this in just 20-30 minutes. But then they heard a car drive by...crap. It was Wendy's mom Jennifer! Everyone except for Wendy ran off, "Wendy Marie Testaburger!" yelled Jennifer

"Oh shi-" said Wendy,"Get in the car!" yelled Jennifer, Wendy git in her mom's car, preferably the front seat, then she drove off. "I can't even believe you," said Jennifer, "Mom, i was just at a party," said Wendy. "Well who let you go?" asked Jennifer,"Uh..." Wendy didn't know what to say...wait a minute, there was a flashing light in front of them, it was going left to right. It was a car light!

There was a drunk driver about to crash into them, Jennifer tried to dodge but...

They...they crashed.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Find out what happens next! Man i always complain about cliffhangers, but look at me doing the cliffhanger thing. Well nothing too bad happens...

SPOILER ALERT!

Wendy does NOT die.

Well anyway, i'll try to make the next chapter longer


	4. Hell's Pass

BakaNation: Okay this should be the last time i say this, but i do Not own South park or anything else! I may reference quotes, or anime characters but i do not own them!

Wendy: Wait, i read the plot of your story...why am i paired with Kenny?

Kenny: Wait what?

BakaNation: Well...

Stan: Why do i seem like such an a$$hole? I thought you liked Stendy!

Kenny: You jelly Stan?

Wendy: I'm just going...stand here and take this all in.

BakaNation: Wendy! Remember your attitude changed!

Wendy: Right! Let's do this!

Stan: Let's just get on with the story.

Kenny: Oh my god you're so jelly! Jealous much?

Stan: Shut up.

Kenny: You went to jelly school didn't you?

BakaNation & Wendy: Shut up before we rip you guys new a$$holes.

Stan & Kenny: Evil!

Wendy: BakaNation does not own South Park or anything else! BakaNation only wrote this fan-fic.

* * *

**Wendy's p.o.v**

"Wendy, Wendy? Wake up Wendy," cooed Dr. Gouache, i heard someone cooing my name, i slowly opened up my eyes, then i saw a room full of white. White walls, bed, doors, all of that stuff. "Finally you're awake!" cheered Dr. Gouache, "What do you mean?" i asked, i don't exactly remember how i ended up here. "You where sleeping for four days straight! I thought you were dead, at least you survived," said Dr. Gouache, "So i was in a coma," i said, now i know where i am, i'm at the Hell's Pass Hospital, it's the only hospital in South Park, and the doctor is kinda dumb.

"Oh, so that's what's it's called," said Dr. Gouache, really, he managed to become a doctor, but he didn't know what a coma was. "When can i go home?" i asked, i didn't want to stay at the hospital, i wanted to go home, "Well, it seems that...you can go home tonight, you just need to rest up and eat before you leave," said Dr. Gouache, then he turned on the t.v and handed me the t.v remote. "If you need anything just ask the nurse, or just wait until i get back," said Dr. Gouache. When the t.v turned on, the first channel showed 'The Terrence & Phillip show!' then i heard Terrence, he was saying "Hey Phillip, what did the cow say to the chicken?" then i heard Phillip ask "What Terrence?"

Then Terrence said "Nothing! He just farted (fart) Ahahahaha!". I switched the channel, i heard a man say "Manbearpig is real, like i'm super sereal," hm, this seems...appealing to me! Then a nurse walked in the room with a tray of food, a cup of orange juice and a fork and spoon. It was nurse Gollum! What was she doing here? I thought that she was the school's nurse. I sat up, and she put the tray of food on my lap. then she said "Call me if you need anything else," then she walked out of the room.

"Thanks," I said, then i looked down at the tray.

I saw two pieces of toast, one fried egg, and a sausage, and a little packet of strawberry jam, then i went back to watching t.v, i heard a man say "Manbearpig is half man, half bear pig," A half man, and a half bear pig? I picked up a slice of toast, then i spread the jam on it.

I took a bite out of the toast, it tastes really crappy, but it's better than school lunch, hmph, it was especially awful when Stan's dad was the chef, he kept on talking to the oven, and when he wasn't talking to the oven he was staring at the wall while cooking.

I knew his dad was stupid but, that's way too stupid. His dad was a baka, that means idiot in Japanese. I thought that it would have been cuter if i said baka instead of idiot.

Then i heard the t.v, it said "Manbearpig is real, if you see him, be careful, i'm like super sereal,"...since when was "sereal" a word? The i saw the nurse walk in the room, she was holding a needle. Don't tell me that's for me.

Then i saw her put away the needle, phew thank god! I kinda don't like needles...hey don't judge!

Then she walked over to me and pulled out needles from my right arm! It kinda hurt but only a little, i felt myself wince when she pulled the last one out.

Great. I just embarrassed myself right in front of her.

Wait a minute...i wasn't the only one in the car crash, what happened to her? "My mom. Where is she?" I asked. Nurse Gollum froze for a moment, then she told me "She wont be out...for a long time,"

Huh? Looks like my moms coma is worse than mine.

I asked "When can i see her again?" the nurse was about to walk out of the room, then she just replied "Not in a long time," then she walked out of the room

Out of all of the books that i read, this was a sign that something bad was about to happen. Nah, that stuff is all make believe...i hope.

Then i lied down, and stared at the ceiling, i wonder what will happen. I wonder, how is my life going to turn out? Is mom going to die? If she does will dad get re-married? Will i just live with my dad for now on? Then my eyes started to slowly close again, then...i fell asleep.

* * *

**9:52 at Night**

My eyes slowly started to open again, it's really dark outside, then i realized that i wasn't home, i was still at the hospital. I sat up, then stretched my arms, i yawned. Then i saw the doctor, he told me to change, then go into the front of the hospital, and wait for my dad to pick me up.

I got my clothes, changed into my clothes and then walked outside of the hospital. Then i waited for my dad.

It was really cold outside, i guess because i'm wearing a mini skirt. I started tapping my foot, i was started to get worried again, i guess mom isn't coming home tonight...or maybe she's never coming home. Why am i thinking like this? Of course she's going to be fine, why am i worrying? Then it started to lightly snow, at least it's not raining, or hailing, then i saw my dad drive up right in front of me, then i got in the car.

Good. The heater's on, while my dad was driving me home, he asked me a question "How did you even get in the car crash anyway?"...I responded by saying "I think there was a drunk driver or something, i'm not sure who it was though," ...there was an awkward silence, it looked like he was trying to cover something up...like he was hiding something. He had a guilty expression on his face, i felt a little anxious.

Then i broke the silence "So is mom coming home?" he didn't answer right away, "No...she wont be home in a _long _time,"

Everybody i ask is saying that.

She won't be home in a long time. She won't be home in a while.

She won't be home!

Then i spoke up and said, "She's never coming home, isn't she," my dad then had a shocked look on his face, then he said "Even if she was dead you'll still love her right?" he asked. "Yeah, i still love mom, even if she's dead that doesn't make make her not my mom," i responded.

my dad argued "Yeah but what if she's not dead!"

"Dad, i know she died, that's very obvious now, don't sugar-coat it , i'm thirteen i could take it," i said.

"I just thought you would...react different," he said, he was surprised.

"Everybody dies, it's not that big. So when's the funeral," i said.

"Just because your attitude changed...that doesn't mean that you had to lose your feelings,"...oh he just really went there.

**End of p.o.v**

* * *

Mr. Testaburger thought, "I know i should try to help her, but she's just too stubborn, especially with me,"

"So when is the funeral? Come on i wanna know," asked Wendy, you couldn't tell but her mothers death damaged her even more. First Stan, and now her mom. She was crushed inside, but too stubborn to tell anybody.

"I don't know yet, she only died two days ago, she's in the morgue right now," said Mr. Testaburger.

"So i guess she lost her pulse," said Wendy.

* * *

**At home...**

Wendy just stared at the floor, she couldn't believe what happened, a tear shed from her face but then she quickly wiped it off, she then layed on her bed and well...spent the whole night trying not to cry, and forcing herself to recover, trying to make herself look happy.

then she fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Wendy's p.o.v...again

I woke up, washed my face, changed into my clothes and walked to school. I didn't feel like eating, and plus, now that my mom is gone, i have to learn to cook, but for now, i guess i'm eating instant noodles and take out for the next few weeks.

While walking to school.

I was walking to school, but then i saw Bebe! I ran over to her, but then i noticed something, she was hopping on one foot. I asked her "What happened?" then she responded "I sprained my ankle at cheer leading practice a couple of days ago," they didn't even give her days off?

"They still make you go to school?" i asked

"It's south park, they do this crazy stuff all of the time," said Bebe.

I felt bad, i didn't wan't to watch her walk like this all of the way to school. Then i went in front of her, then i somehow picked her up, it kinda looked like i was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"What are you doing?" Bebe asked?

"What? I'm not letting you walk like that, so for now on until you get better, i'm your personal bitc- i mean, your servant," said i said.

While walking to school, i got a bunch of stares, but i ignored them, "Don't you feel a little embarrassed?" asked Bebe.

I smirked, "Nah i'm cool with it,"

Bebe asked "So how come you haven't been to school lately?"

"Um...I was busy," i lied, i didn't want anybody to know.

"Oh, so how do you feel?" Bebe asked

I feel crushed, i want help but i can't seem to talk to anyone...i don't want to cry in front of anyone either

"I'm good," i lied, yup that's the way to do it.

* * *

**We skip school for now, but on the next chapter, someones gonna have a study date!**

Wendy: Wait i'm paired up with who?

BakaNation: Kenny! This is a kendy story for a reason!

Kenny: So i'm gonna have a girlfriend?

Stan: Damn it Kenny!

BakaNation: Calm down Kenny, it's gonna be a long time before you two date.

Wendy: Please don't do this to me.

Kenny: What do you mean? I'm awesome you should totally love me!

Bakanation: Burn!

Wendy: Rejection is horrible huh? Now you know how i feel.

Stan: It's part of the story! Not my fault!

Kenny: You'er going to love me! *Tackles Wendy*

Bakanation: Well that's it for today folks! Stay tuned next time an-Damn it Kenny! Let go of Wendy!


	5. another chapter!

Bakanation: Hey guys i-

Kenny: WHEN WILL WENDY LOVE ME?

Karen: Whats a "Horn dog?"

Kenny: Uh...

Wendy: Hold on let me get this on camera!

Karen: Because Wendy told me that "Beware of the horn dogs" and when i asked her, she just said you were one.

Kenny: Well...i love...girls

Karen:...i'm going to go now.

Wendy: Ladies man over here, huh?

Bebe: HA I MADE IT INTO THE CHAPTER!

Wendy: I found this wonderful thing called "Kebe" yesterday...

Bebe: Isn't this a "Kendy" story?

Kenny: Please, ladies. There's enough Kenny to go around!

Wendy: No thanks, stud.

Bebe: Aren't i dating Clyde?

Stan: When are you making a stendy?

BakaNation: STOP BUGGING ME!

Bakanation: Also, Kenny acts like such a ladies man, but when it comes to Wendy he turns all nervous and stuff.

Kenny:WHAT?

Bakanation: So, since he's a little out of character...i'll make him more perverted.

Bakanation: **BTW at the end of the chapter, i will reveal a secret that Wendy has. But you're going to need to read the whole chapter first to understand.**

* * *

Wendy's father is waking Wendy up, but it doesn't seem like she'll wake up with little effort.

"Just because your mother's gone. Does not mean that you can stay home all day." said Mr. Testaburger.

"No it's not that, i just don't want to go," said Wendy.

"Just get dressed and make breakfast," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Why do i have to?" asked Wendy, unclear of the demand that her father made.

"Remember what happened last time?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

(FLASH BACK)

_"WHY IS THE STOVE ON FIRE?!" yelled Wendy._

_"YOUR IDIOT FATHER WAS COOKING!" yelled Mrs. Testaburger._

_"WAFFLES ARE HARD TO MAKE OKAY!" yelled Mr. Testaburger._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Wendy._

(PRESENT TIME)

"Oh yeah..." said Wendy.

"You see, i can't cook." said Mr. Testaburger.

* * *

Wendy ran out of clothes, so she went searching through closets.

"What the f*ck is this?" asked Wendy.

She found clothes that were unfamiliar to her.

She found a neon blue and black checkered hoodie, and black and dark blue converse all stars.

"Hm..i could possibly use these," said Wendy.

After changing, Wendy looked into the mirror and saw herself.

She wore the neon blue and black checkered hoodie half way zipped up, with a black tank-top underneath. She also wore navy blue jean shorts, and black and dark blue converse.

"Hm...i actually like this outfit! I just found my new style." said Wendy.

"If only if i had blue eyes..." sighed Wendy, then she went downstairs.

* * *

Wendy toasted frozen waffles, then sat down to eat with her father. Her father was looking through mail, while she was reading the back of a cereal box.

"Bills, bills, bills, camp brochure, a note that said you owe me 50 dollars still, wait. Camp brochure?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"What about it?" asked Wendy.

"It says...indoor swimming, outdoor swimming, campfire, fireworks, crafts, etc, do you want to go Wendy?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"What? Nah i pass." said Wendy, she didn't want to socialize with other people.

"Are you sure? I have until this weekend to sign up," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Nah," said Wendy.

"Okay then..." said Mr. Testaburger.

"Anyway what's with the clothes?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"Oh i just found this hoodie in the closet, and the shoes too." said Wendy.

"I also used some of my clothes too." said Wendy. (Black tank top and jean shorts)

"Why do we have these anyway?" asked Wendy.

"Well you see...before you were born, i thought that you were going to be a boy, so i bought a bunch of clothes ahead...BUT THEN YOU TURNED OUT A GIRL!" said Mr. Testaburger.

"And i didn't end up depressed because i wanted a son all of my life and i didn't make a bet with the guys at the bar that you'll turn out a boy and didn't lose 100 dollars because i lost," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Uh..." said Wendy.

"I'm sorry that i'm a girl then..." said Wendy.

* * *

Wendy Then walked to school, went to class, and sat down.

"Okay class, for today's assignment you'll need a partner," said Mrs. Garrison.

Wendy glanced at Bebe then smirked, then Bebe gave her two thumbs up.

"Except for Bebe and Wendy! I'll assign you random partners," Mrs. Garrison.

"WHAT?!" asked Bebe.

"F*CK MY LIFE!" yelled Wendy.

"Would you like to do the assignment alone?" asked Mrs. Garrison.

"Mmm..yeah that's a good option," said Wendy.

"You know that we're dissecting frogs today, right?" asked Mrs. Garrison.

"YEAH! i MEAN...uh i would like to do this assignment alone then," said Wendy.

"Well then...YOU'LL DO THIS ASSIGNMENT WITH A PARTNER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Mrs. Garrison.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Wendy.

"Anyway...Bebe you'll be partnered up with...token," said Mrs. Garrison.

"Not bad," said Bebe.

"Now Wendy will be paired with..." said Mrs. Garrison.

"Please be someone smart, please be someone smart, please be someone smart," repeated Wendy.

"Will be..." said Mrs. Garrison.

"Please be someone smart!" said Wendy, then she crossed her finger.

"Kenny Mccormick," said Mrs. Garrison.

"And i realize society hates me," said Wendy, not happy with her partner.

"Hey i'm not that bad!" said the blonde haired boy.

* * *

Dissecting the frogs...

Wendy got the tools to cut the frog open, and Kenny got the tray and the frog.

Kenny then put his hoodie down, revealing his face.

"Okay little froggie, we're just going to cut you open and look at your guts for entertainment," said Wendy.

Kenny then picked up the knife and sliced open the frogs stomach.

" THERE'S NO ESCAPING NOW!" said Kenny with a wicked smile on his face.

"No no no, dude let's put some salt on it," said Wendy.

"Okay, okay," said Kenny, then he poured a packed of salt on the frogs legs.

The frogs legs started moving like crazy, almost like it was dancing!

"...HAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT THE HELL!" laughed Wendy and Kenny.

The rest of the class were looking at them, they were laughing like crazy idiots.

"IT JUST LOOKS SO DAMN WEIRD HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kenny.

(Just a little filler for this chapter...i'm sorry frog lovers)

* * *

After their outburst of laughter, they got more bad news.

"NOW KIDS! Since you already had partners, you will pair up with your same partner to do a report on anything you like," said Mrs. Garrison.

"Anything?" asked Kenny.

"Pretty much," said Mrs. Garrison.

"Anyythinnggg?" asked Wendy.

Then Kenny whispered an idea to Wendy.

"Nah, even though i want to do that too, i think 5 other people are going to get the idea and totally steal our thunder," said Wendy.

"Wait...does it have to be an oral report?" asked Wendy.

"Because if its an oral report then we're screwed," said Kenny.

"It isn't an oral report, but what is it about?" asked Mrs. Garrison.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH NO, WE CAN'T SAY THOSE STUFF IN PUBLIC!" Said Kenny & Wendy.

* * *

After school, Wendy and Kenny decided to work on the report at her house, because when Kenny went home with Wendy, his brother Kevin, and his dad won't stop freaking out about him bringing home a girl.

Now figuring out the subject of the report..

"How about manbearpig?" asked Kenny.

"Nah, i don't want to do anything that has to deal with manbearpig, yet," said Wendy...

Awkward silence...

"I got it!" cheered Kenny.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Towlie," said Kenny.

"What." said Wendy.

"Mr. Towlie! You know him!" said Kenny.

"No, no i don't" said Wendy.

"You lived in South park all of your, life but never met him?" asked Kenny.

"No, i don't recall," said Wendy.

"He's a towel, author of a book, recovering from drug addiction, has a son!" said Kenny.

"Okay! We're done! I just have the stretch those out into for pages then we pass," said Wendy.

"WHAT? It's that easy?" asked Kenny.

"Hell yeah, i've been doing that my whole life and i get straight A's," said Wendy.

There was a silence that lasted about 10 mins until Kenny spoke.

"So...you wanna talk?" asked Kenny.

"Huh? Sorry, i usually don't know what to do now, it's just that...everybody leaves right after i say we're done...so i don't know what to do," said Wendy.

"It's okay now, i'm here," Kenny smiled, then Wendy smiled.

"I'm a lot different than most guys, just remember that," Kenny said, hoping that Wendy got his hint.

"Don't tell me that you're going to lecture me," said Wendy.

"Speaking of lectures..." said Kenny, then he stood up.

"Oh come on!" said Wendy.

"I think that you need a confidence lecture," said Kenny.

"What! Hold on what is this about?" asked Wendy.

"Well you look like you're not feeling so confident because you're flat chested," said Kenny.

Kenny got the wrong idea! He's gonna get b!tch slapped!

"What the f*ck!" said Wendy.

"Don't worry! Just because you're the flattest one in school, doesn't mean you won't get liked! No need to be sad! Love yourself!" said Kenny

"Dude, i don't care," said Wendy.

Then she got an idea, to get Kenny back. Wendy stood up and said...

"Well i don't need help, you actually do. I can tell why you always try to hide your face! Because you're afraid of someone aren't you? It's most likely the fact that you like someone so might as well tell me! Who is it? Rebecca? Tammy? Kyle? Wait... yes i got it you still have feelings for Tammy! I should have bet money on it!"

"Uh...well" said Kenny.

"Ha! I was kinda skeptical, like when you kept on telling me that it's okay to be flat chested but, i wondered 'Why would you be looking at my chest in the first place?' but you do that with all girls so it's nothing special. Thank god! What i thought for a second was so weird!" said Wendy.

"So who is it?" asked Wendy.

Kenny just started mumbling a name, it was very unclear to hear, so Wendy pulled down the hood of his parka so she could hear better.

"Well? Come on say it!" said Wendy.

Kenny wouldn't say anything, he just avoided eye contact with her.

"You're a tough nut to crack, but i can tell you're thinking of her. Your face is all red!" laughed Wendy.

Well he wasn't really thinking of _her_ it was just that _she_ was right next to him. It made him feel like he couldn't breathe.

"Well anyway, when you're around her, just act normal, she'll come around one day, i promise," said Wendy.

The thought of that made Kenny slightly happy, then he said "Yeah, maybe she will, then we could have a relationship and then one day get married-" said Kenny, but the he got cut off by Wendy.

"Calm it horn dog, you gotta be with her before you plan all of this!" said Wendy.

Well he was with her...literally she was just sitting right next to him.

"One tip; you should wear your hood down more often, show your face more, plus it looks better on you!" said Wendy.

"And don't worry! I'll be your wing-man!" said Wendy.

"It's okay really, i just hope she'll like me back!" smiled Kenny.

"Don't worry, if she says no, you'll always have Stan and Kyle! Plus me too! I know this sounds weird but i could love you too, but in a sisterly way." said Wendy.

_I could love you too, but in a sisterly way _Made Kenny feel a little weird, it made him think "It's not fair"

* * *

After a couple of hours of Wendy making Kenny say who he liked and getting the response "Somebody" she gave up, then when it was time for Kenny to go home, she rushed him out the door. She said that she needed him to leave, what she didn't tell him was she had a hard time breathing. (I'd make more sense once you find out the secret)

She waved Kenny goodbye with a smile, then she closed the door.

Kenny smiled and thought "I just made a good friend, that i could actually share secrets with,"

* * *

Kenny: BOOO! That sucked!

Bakanation: Don't worry, you'll get closer in a couple of chapters...

Kenny: *Blushes*

Wendy: HAHAHAHA THAT KENNY DUDE JUST GOT REJECTED AS HELL!

Kenny: *Looks at Wendy with a sad face*

Wendy: Oh crap you're right next to me...

Bakanation: *Locks Kenny and Wendy in a closet* HAVE FUNN!

Stuff:

**Wendy- **

Appearance:

Wendy now wears a neon blue and black checkered hoodie, with a black tank top underneath. She also wears navy blue jean shorts with black and dark blue converse shoes. Wendy is petite (Well in all of the fanart i've seen, she's usually shorter than the person next to her so that's were i got the idea) she has messy jet black hair that reaches all they way down her hips. She also has deep violet eyes, and long thick eyelashes.

Physical traits:

Even though Wendy is petite, she is a fairly decent fighter.

Personality: Cool, easy going and likes to have fun (Like a kid way not the...adult way?)

Family:

The only family she has left is her father, since her mother passed away.

**Wendy's secret!**

Remember when Kenny was talking about her flat chest? Actually...she wears a chest binder. She started wearing it when Bebe was developing, she saw how boys freaked out about it and was scared. So ever since then, she refused to leave the house without wearing a chest binder, but sometimes it could be hard to breathe when you have it on for so long. Her natural...bra size is about a B cup, or a C. I just wonder how Kenny would react if he found out her secret (In the original she was jealous though!)

**Kenny-**

Appearance:

He wears an orange parka, usually with the hood up. But now since Wendy said he should wear it down more often, he doesn't want to put his hood back up. He also wears a pair of black jeans, and a pair of red converse shoes (that he found on the side of the road) Kenny has messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Physical traits:

He is sorta petite, but he is a little taller than Wendy. He is scawny, but he is a good fighter.

Personality:

Oh come on we all know that Kenny is a little horn dog.

Family:

He currently lives with his mother, his father, his little sister Karen and his big brother Kevin.

**KENNY'S SECRET!**

You remember when Kenny said "I just made a good friend, that i could actually share secrets with,"? He couldn't tell Stan and Kyle his secret because...he was scared of their reactions. His secret is...ever since first grade, Kenny had a crush on Wendy. The problem was; Wendy was dating Stan, and he was jealous.

**THIS ISN'T ALL OF THE SECRETS THOUGH. MUCH MORE COMING. HAHAHAHA! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

A/n: IM SO SORRY FOR THIS! I made you feel weird at one point didn't i? Anyway, sorry for the sucky chapter, BUT I WILL MAKE MYSELF IMPROVE! *Heroic music*


	6. She's cute

I will be changing my pen name for my account soon by the way, so soon i won't be called Bakanation!

i find it kinda weird to write this ya know? On my other fanfic (now deleted) this girl who goes by "Kristi" helped me with this (I didn't know how to use this before) and she also planned some of the chapters I had. (Like japan, backstories etc) so yeah.

So this fanfic is actually me writing this solo. But you know how this would turn out because I suck XD but thank you groovy guys and groovy gals~

A/n: I'm so sorry! I kept on calling Mr. Garrison, Mrs. Garrison! It should be Mr... Thank you guys for not flaming me, thank you, thank you!

* * *

**Wendy's father is waking her up, yet again. But Wendy seems to stubborn to get out of bed.**

"Wendy, you're too old for me to be waking you up now! You should be old enough to get out of bed by yourself," said Mr. Testaburger.

"I _can_ dad. It's just that i don't want to," sighed Wendy.

"God, you're so lazy now. A young lady should not act this immature," said Mr. Testaburger.

Wendy then sat up quickly, then she spoke, "I am not a young lady. I'm thirteen years old. I'm still a kid you know,"

"Then can you explain why you're acting so childish now? Before you used to be so mature," said Mr. Testaburger.

"It doesn't matter dad, time changes us all. Not always for the better," said Wendy.

"Then what exactly _did_ change you?" asked Mr. Testaburger._  
_

"Puberty dad! It happens to kids all of the time don't worry about it!" laughed Wendy. She then smiled and said "It's okay, i'll be back to normal in no time! Once puberty passes i'll feel better,"

What she said was convincing to her father, so he just let her change in behavior go. But Wendy is a good liar, keep that in mind. It wasn't puberty that changed her. It was Stan, for breaking up with her. Bebe, for making her change. Herself, for denying help. And her mother, Jennifer. Who passed away.

Even though Wendy thinks her new personality is better for her life, she still misses the past her. But then quickly denies it and moves on until she thinks about it again.

Wendy's father told her to get ready and make breakfast. Then he left the room.

"But then again, i am going through puberty right? So i won't be lying to my dad. Yeah, that's it," said Wendy, then she went to brush her teeth, put on her blue and black checkered hoodie, jean shorts, and converse shoes.

**Eating breakfast...**

Wendy is eating cereal, while her father is reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are you going to find another lady? I mean, are you going to re-marry in the future?" she asked.

"I don't plan to, why? Do you feel lonely without your mother?" he asked.

"No, i don't really feel lonely without her. I have friends, so i won't feel lonely. I just want someone who knows how to cook in the house. I'm kinda tired of frozen food for dinner. That's all," said Wendy.

"This weekend you won't have to eat frozen food," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because...uh. We'll be staying at a hotel! Yeah! We need a little vacation from all of this stress," he lied.

"Really? Sweet!" said Wendy, then she asked. "So when do i pack?"

"Tomorrow night," he replied.

"Oh and before you go to school, what were your mother's favorite flowers?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well i'll need them for this weekend," he said.

"Oh...i see. But if you're going on a date with another woman, you should pick other flowers," said Wendy.

"No! I'll just need them this weekend," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Okay then...but i hope that chick likes fake white roses. Because there's no way there are any real ones in South Park," she said.

"I said that it wasn't for another woman," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Sure dad. Sure," teased Wendy.

"I wonder why your mother liked white roses though..." said Mr. Testaburger.

"I don't really know either. But i always thought that it was because she resembled a white rose," said Wendy.

"How's that?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"White roses were just like mom! They stand for purity, silence, innocence, secrecy, youthfulness, reverence, and humility," she explained.

Thinking about how kind her mother was comforted Wendy. Although she and her mother were very close, they were nothing alike. Wendy wasn't pure. We all know Wendy isn't silent. She had innocence, but she lost it not too long ago. And secrecy? Her secrets were dark. Youthfulness? Reverence? Humility? It's either Wendy never had it, or she lost it.

Wendy then smiled,"Mom was a wonderful person," she paused for a moment,then her face went emotionless. "Now she's gone,"

After a long moment of silence, she then put on a large smile and said "Well, i'm going to school now! Have fun at work dad!" then she got her backpack and ran out the door.

* * *

**At school, lunchtime...**

Wendy and Kenny are in line for food. While waiting, they were having a conversation.

"So did you hear about the camp?" asked Kenny.

"Huh? Camp?" Wendy asked.

"Well there's a camp somewhere, me, Kyle,Stan and Cartman are going this weekend," said Kenny.

"I think I've heard of it before. But my dad said we'll be going to a hotel this weekend, and i'm pumped!" cheered Wendy.

"A hotel, huh? What's so cool about a hotel?" asked Kenny.

"Mini bar, beds, cool decor, awesome rooms," said Wendy.

"That's it?" asked Kenny.

"Nah, there's a swimming pool too. But i'm not a big fan of swimming, i'm more of a land-lover," she said.

"Why the land? All of the hot babes are in the water!" said Kenny.

"You're a pervert Kenny. But you're a love-able one," she laughed.

Kenny then smiled, "And you're a crazy chick,"

"Hell yeah i am," she said.

Then they ordered food. Wendy got a fruit salad, and Kenny got a sandwich.

**At the girl's table...**

"Wendy, i'd move slower if i were you," said Bebe.

"Eh. About what?" asked Wendy.

"You and Kenny. You just got over Stan, don't move too quickly," said Bebe.

"Nah dude! We're friends! Earlier we talked about hot chicks...that counts right?" asked Wendy.

"You were talking about...hot chicks?" asked Bebe.

"Yeah! Just like best bros!" said Wendy.

"I don't know what kind of brothers talk about hot girls, but i guess you guys are just friends," said Bebe.

"Yup," said Wendy.

"...brothers don't hold hands," said Bebe.

"But we do~Best brothers," said Wendy.

**At the boy's table...**

"Ha! Kenny had to settle for that hippy, i might actually feel bad for you!" teased Cartman.

"Cartman shut up!" yelled Kyle.

"Not my fault he has bad luck. He's friends with that _thing. _Sucker," said Cartman.

"Cartman just stop talking," said Stan.

"Why? She's your ex!" said Cartman.

"It doesn't matter dude," said Stan.

"She's just an ugly hag with no sense of feelings," said Cartman.

"Actually, Cartman. I did not 'settle' for her, we're friends," said Kenny, he cringed a tiny bit when he said _we're friends._ Then he began to speak again.

Cartman just rolled his eyes.

"She's not an ugly hag either. She has an adorable face, she's nice and slim, she's petite and she has a cute smile. She's not ugly. She's f*cking adorable," said Kenny.

"D-dude..." said Kyle.

Kenny smiled, "I guess i'm the lucky one here,"

* * *

**After school...**

"Dad i'm home!" said Wendy.

"How was school?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"It was pretty awkward. Especially at lunch," she said.

"It'll be better. But you should pack your bags, for tomorrow," he said.

"Oh i almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" said Wendy, then she went upstairs to pack.

* * *

**After school, at Kenny McCormick's house...**

"I'm home!" said Kenny.

After a moment of silence he realized...

"Oh yeah...i'm always the first one home,"

**End of chapter...**

**Q&A TIME!**

A friend had a question for Bebe...

Question: Why are you so pretty? You could kill people with your looks!

Bebe: I can't do that...

(Bebe runs to find Wendy)

Bebe: I don't kill people with my looks, do i?

Wendy: Huh? Gah! I- can't breathe! (Lies on floor)

Bebe: Wendy are you okay?!

Wendy: It burns! Gah! (Coughs) Bebe...

Bebe: What?

Wendy: Come closer...

Bebe: What is it?

Wendy: I-im...

Bebe: Huh! What is it?!

Wendy: I-i'm...i'm...

Bebe: WHAT IS IT?

Wendy: I'm...SO FREAKING EPIC!

Bebe: Huh?

Wendy: You thought that i was going to die? Please. Rebecca can do way better.

Bebe:...

Wendy: Heh Bebe? You okay?

Bebe:...(Stomps Wendy's stomach)

**Sorry for the short chapter, have a potato *Hands you a potato***


	7. Read this chapter to find out, bud

**Chapter...uh. I forgot. Is this seven? It should be...so how's your da-**

Kenny: Yes another chapter is here!

Wendy: Hello again folks!

(TheOtakuToast walks in with a bag of chips and a jar of salsa)

TheOtakuToast: Um, guys sorry they only had salsa, no Gaucamole.

Kenny: What! How did you get out?

TheOtakuToast: Huh, what do you mean?

Wendy: I thought you locked it in the basement!

TheOtakuToast: Why do you guys always call me "It"?

Wendy&Kenny: Ignorant fool...

TheOtakuToast: What?!

Kenny: Anyway folks, enjoy!

TheOtakuToast: Not so fast! I would like to put some info about this story down below first!

Kenny: Ugh, fine.

**I actually thought of this story while I was typing a chapter for an other story, the strange thing is, the plots were nothing alike! I have no idea how I got this idea. **

**Here, I'll put down the plot for the other story I was typing. You can see that they're so different.**

**the story:**

**"Wendy is a tomboy" was my first ever fanfiction, now deleted of course.**

**Plot: Wendy ran away from South Park due to some major issues. But now when she returns, as a teenager, she attempts to cross dress as a boy but immediately fails.**

**extras: She has this condition called ****Haemolacria, (Where you cry blood) but she has not found out about this condition. But In the mental state she's in, due to abusive step-father, witnessing loved ones death etc, she thinks she is going insane, just like horror story characters who cried blood.**

******I would have revealed this in the story, but yet again, it is now deleted.**

******"You've really changed" is the story you're reading right now! (Yay!) **

******Plot: Stan and Wendy broke up, and after Wendy's heartbreak 'ends', Bebe helps to change Wendy, total personality changed, appearance changed almost everything. But there is some********thing about Wendy that remained the same.**

******Extras: (Not any yet) **

TheOtakuToast: You see?

Kenny: Can they just read the story already

TheOtakuToast: Fine! Geez...

* * *

**Wendy's father is waking her up, you know the drill.**

"Give me five more minutes," sighed Wendy.

"Wake up, this time get dressed and get in the car. Also bring your backpack," said Mr. Testaburger.

It seems childish, but Wendy always packed her clothes in a backpack whenever she traveled. Just to save the money and troubles from buying a suitcase.

"Why do I have to get in the car again?" asked Wendy.

"The hotel, remember?" lied Mr. Testaburger.

"Oh right, I forgot...again," she said.

Then she covered her face with her blanket and sighed,"I'd rather sleep some more. Besides the hotel is too far away, almost 4-5 hours, right?" Wendy asked.

You see, her father tricked her. They're not actually going to a hotel. Where they're going, the drive is actually more than four hours. Hope you can guess before the end of the chapter.

"Don't make me drag you out of the bed again," said Mr. Testaburger.

Wendy quickly sat up,"I'm up! No need to," she said

The last time she was dragged out of bed was about one year ago. Her father got her out of bed by grabbing her ankles and dragging her off the bed, dragged her through the floor until they reached her bathroom. She calls it cruel, her father calls it "Tough love". After that she had slight skid-marks all over her face from carpet burn. Ever since, she's learned not to get dragged out of bed by her dad.

"I'll be in the car in five minutes," yawned Wendy, then she went into her bathroom.

Wendy looked into the mirror "Huh. Even my pajama's changed," said Wendy. She used To wear a night gown when she slept. Now she wears a white T-shirt with a pair of shorts when she goes to sleep.

Wendy brushed her teeth, got changed, got her backpack and went into her dad's car.

"Do you want breakfast right now?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"Breakfast? What breakfast?" asked Wendy.

"I bought some junk foods yesterday, just reach in the back and you'll see a bag," said Mr. Testaburger.

Wendy looked in the back of the car, she saw a bouquet of white roses and a bag that looked like it had a suit in it. Wendy thought, "So he is going to see another lady", then she reached to her left and grabbed the bag that was filled with junk foods.

In the bag she saw cheesy poofs, graham crackers, dried apricots, a bottle of mango iced tea and energy drinks.

Wendy grabbed the dried apricot bag and the mango iced tea. She has a small appetite, but when she was forced to eat she would eat fruit.

"Let's hit the road!" cheered Mr. Testaburger.

"Hopefully I don't throw up on the road," said Wendy. If she was in a car for too long she'd get motion sickness.

**After about 1 and a half hours of driving, Wendy fell asleep.**

While Wendy was sleeping, she was clutching her backpack. Half of the ice tea bottle was empty, and a few slices of dried apricots were eaten.

**After two hours of driving...**

Stuck in traffic...

**After three hours of hell, I mean driving...**

"Get out of the damn lane!" yelled Mr. Testaburger.

Then a car honked at him...

"YOU HONK AT ME AGAIN AND I'LL SHOVE THIS BOTTLE SO FAR UP YOUR A$$ YOU'LL BE THROWING UP FRUIT JUICE FOR A F*CKING MONTH!" yelled Mr. Testaburger.

Wendy then woke up, "Dad! Why do you have to be so loud?!"

Yup. Typical road rage.

"This dumba$$ doesn't know how to drive!" said Mr. Testaburger.

Wendy then rubbed the back of her head "Geez, you're always so violent when you're driving. How do you not get pulled over by the police?"

"I have my ways. Besides Wendy, you take after me. You're fairly violent yourself," said Mr. Testaburger.

"How am I violent?" asked Wendy.

"Remember that Eric Cartman boy?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"Yeah...what about him?" asked Wendy.

"Remember what happened when he came over that one night?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

**Flashback...**

_"YOU THREATENED ME THAT YOU'LL BEAT THE SH*T OUT OF ME IN SCHOOL! ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?!" yelled Wendy._

_"S-She said she'd k-kill meeee!" cried Cartman._

_"Wendy! I can't believe you, I thought we raised you well!" yelled Mrs. Testaburger._

_"OH YOU LITTLE MOTHER F*CKER I WILL KICK YOUR A$$ BACK TO F*CKING YESTERDAY I WILL F*CKING BEAT THE LIVING SH*T OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU CURSE THE DAY YOU CRAWLED OUT OF YOUR MOTHERS-" Wendy yelled, but then got cut off._

_"Wendy!" yelled Mr. Testaburger._

_"How could you do such a thing!" yelled Mrs. Testaburger._

_"How could I? HOW COULD I?! THIS BAG OF CRAP F*CKED WITH THE WRONG PERSON THAT'S WHY!" yelled Wendy._

_"Apologize right now!" yelled Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger._

_"I'LL APOLOGIZE AT HIS FUNERAL!" yelled Wendy._

**Back to normal...**

"Oh yeah.." said Wendy.

"I think you might've traumatized him," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Hey he had it coming! But it's not my fault, is it? Testaburgers are known for their war strength! I was born like this, wasn't i?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, I guess you were. I just wonder, do you have any of your mothers genes?" asked Mr. Testaburger.

"I have black hair, that counts," said Wendy

"Yeah, but you two act so differently," said Mr. Testaburger.

Wendy and her mother weren't known for being alike. Her mother was peaceful and gentle, Wendy on the other hand is violent and stubborn. No one knows how they got along so well, despite them being mother and daughter. Wendy always said "My mother is a strong independent woman," and she claims why she likes her mother so much is because to her, her mother was a role-model. Now that Wendy's mother is gone, she doesn't know what to do, and changing Wendy's personality might have not been the best thing to do. Now she doesn't know if she can go back to her old self again, or stay the way she is now.

Wendy leaned back, "It doesn't matter now. All we can focus on now is relaxing and living the good life,"

"At least show that you miss her a little. She's gone, now. Just try to be a little affectionate, it wouldn't kill you," said Mr. Testaburger.

Wendy thought to herself "I do miss her dad. More than you do actually. I just don't want to show my feelings,"

Then Wendy spoke up, "Dad. I know she's gone, and I do feel a little sad. But ya have to move on sooner or later,"

"Anyway, I'm going back to sleep," yawned Wendy.

Wendy thought to herself "I don't actually think I can move on so quickly. And maybe my mothers advise about changing myself wasn't the best idea, or was it my idea? Or was it Bebe's? It doesn't matter now, all I can think right now is 'There's no going back now',"

**After hours and hours of driving.**...

**Wendy's p.o.v**

_Bump_.

...

_Bump._

_Bump bump bump._

Woah...this road is kinda bumpy.

...

_Bump._

_..._damn it. Woke me up again.

_BUMP BUMP!_

ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE ROAD?

I opened my eyes, but I don't see any shops. We're driving on a path through the woods. No cars, no buildings, no people other than me and my dad really. This is awfully strange. I don't think I'm going to a hotel anymore.

"Where...are we going?" I ask my father, then I look out the window.

"The woods," he answered

"Why exactly?" I ask.

"Because no one can hear screaming in the deep woods," he answered.

Oh sh*t.

"Screaming? What screaming?!" I ask.

I felt uneasy, _"Because no one can hear screaming in the deep woods," _he has a motive, but there can be thousands of answers! Thoughts were running through my head. What could he want? Why am I here? Will I ever come home?

He opens the door, then he tells me to follow him further into the woods. From all of the murder mystery books I've read, I could tell he was going to kill me. But he didn't have a gun, nor a knife. What could he possibly use?

After walking for a minute we stopped, I felt my stomach in knots. Then I saw a sign that said "Camp"...great. Just great. The sign had poorly painted letters on it, and some parts of it were chipping off. Behind were two large cabins, the one on the left labeled 'Boys' while the one on the right labeled "Girls"

**End of p.o.v **

"We're finally here! The drive was a pain in the a$$ but it was worth it!" said Mr. Testaburger.

"Dad. What's with the whole...'camp' stuff?" asked Wendy.

"Well let me explain. I knew you were too stubborn to go to camp, so I tricked you into thinking that we'd be staying at a hotel," said Mr. Testaburger.

"What about the 'Because no one can hear screaming in the deep woods' part?" asked Wendy.

"Well since you're going to be socializing with girls, I assumed that you'll be screaming over celebrity teenaged boys," said Mr. Testaburger.

"Uh...dad. You know that I'm not that kind of girl. Right?" said Wendy.

"What? I thought you were...anyway have fun!" said Mr. Testaburger.

"I don't even know anyone here, you know I hate new people!" said Wendy.

She didn't actually hate them, she was too shy to speak to them. She wouldn't know what to say, and she would feel like throwing up. Especially with older kids. But for some reason she was fine with adults, very social with them too. It was like a split personality, towards her friends she would act crazy.

For adult socials she would act more mature. She would say "How do you do?" when she greeted adults, instead of saying "What's up?" she also has mature conversations with adults, such as financing, weather, taxes, the more mature topic.

One reason might be, when she was younger she spent more time with adults or just reading, the only time she was with other kids was school, and she spent most of it studying. She completely alienated herself from other kids when she had the chance to play, instead she would be with her parents, reading, studying or just being alone.

Her early years were quite sad actually. No one wanted to talk to her if she tried. She was all by herself, either in the corner of a room reading or not talking to anybody. Until she met Bebe of course. Bebe helped Wendy through a lot. She helped Wendy with making friends, and introducing her to new things. If it wasn't for Bebe, Wendy would have been even more miserable.

"I think kids from your school are here too," said Mr. Testaburger

"That doesn't help me at all!" said Wendy.

"Oh the friends you'll make Wendy, OH THE FRIENDS YOU WILL CERTAINLY MAKE!" yelled Mr. Testaburger.

"I'll just take a taxi home!" said Wendy.

"I'll lock you out of the house," said Mr. Testaburger.

"I know different ways in!" said Wendy.

"So do I! I'll block em' all!" said Mr. Testaburger.

He ran back. Then he drove off.

Wendy sighed, "At least I have my books. I'm assuming these would keep me company," Wendy then opened her backpack. She had four large books in them. Two days ago, she purchased more books that she could read. She then closed her backpack, "I'm guessing that I should go in the girl's cabin first. Then I'll see where I'll end up,"

**In the girl's cabin...**

When Wendy walked in, she immediately started to cough. The air was filled with strong perfume, which kinda felt like it burned her lungs. She could only imagine what the boy's cabin smelled like. Rotting fish would be a fair guess.

"Damn! How much perfume can a single girl use?!" asked Wendy.

There was a group of girls chatting. All they were talking about is makeup, celebrities, boys, fashion, malls, and nail polish. While they were talking they were painting each others nails, braiding each other's hair, and making...weird friendship bracelets.

"I...better stay away from that group," said Wendy.

Wendy then saw someone who looked familiar. The person she saw had curly blonde hair, wore a red jacket, black mini skirt and boots.

"Bebe," said Wendy.

"Hm? Oh its you! I was not expecting to see you here," asked Bebe.

"It's actually you! Thank god!" said Wendy.

"Of course it's me! And why are you so surprised?" asked Bebe.

"Because this cabin is filled with girls who won't shut up about braiding hair and nail polish! I felt so misplaced here! It's like I'm a boy who got put into a locked room full of creeps!" said Wendy.

Then a couple of other girls turned to her, they looked pissed off. "OH F*CK! Did I say that out loud? I meant to say...you know what I meant to say what I said before. It's true," said Wendy.

"Wendy, I think you're trying to pick a fight with them," said Bebe.

"What? I wasn't trying to, but look at them! I could take them down easily!" said Wendy.

This made them more pissed off. When Wendy realized what she said, she quickly spoke in Spanish "No hablo bien Inglés,"

"What the f*ck?" asked Bebe, then Wendy nudged her.

"Oh! You see, she doesn't know English very well. So she doesn't know what she's saying!" lied Bebe. Wendy always pretended that she didn't know English well when she got in trouble for talking 'trash' it was the easiest way out.

The girls just went back to their activities.

"Phew. I was really close to an a$$ kicking," said Wendy.

"You dodged a real bullet there, Wendy. Those girls are viscous," sighed Bebe.

"They don't seem like it," said Wendy.

She was right, that group of girls looked so innocent. Wearing braids and pig-tails, cute clothes, they seemed harmless really.

"Remember this metaphor, All turtles have shells that hide their true insides," said Bebe.

Wendy thought to herself, "I can relate,"

Then Wendy spoke up. "Hm, yeah. Both metaphorically and literally,"

Then they noticed laughing that sounded like it was coming from the boys cabin, Bebe and Wendy took a look through the window. They saw Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman behind a couple of trees, it looks like they were poking something with a stick.

"What...are they doing exactly?" asked Bebe.

"I don't know. Buts let's go check it out come on!" said Wendy.

**With Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman?**

"No, no dude! We should get fireworks and shove them up its-" said Cartman, but then cut off by Bebe.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Bebe.

"Nothing. Now leave us alone. B*tch," said Cartman.

Then Wendy got defensive, "Cartman if you call her a b*tch again I'll take an axe and chop your head off," she yelled.

"Woah just calm down!" said Kyle.

"Geez calm down you psycho. It's not even the end of the month and you're already acting like a f*cking lunatic," said Cartman.

"Just. Don't. Talk to her. That way. Ever. Agai,!" said Wendy.

"Damn you're more defensive than Clyde. And he's her boyfriend. Unless you're secretly lesbian for Bebe," said Cartman.

"Cartman I think you should go inside for a while," said Kenny.

"That'd be a great idea. I think you girls should head back too, right Wends?" asked Stan.

Wendy pouted "Don't call me Wends. I only allow Kenny, Bebe, and Kyle to call me that,"

It was kinda strange how she listed off Kenny first. But it's probably nothing.

"Fine. _Wendy. _I think you and Bebe should go back," said Stan.

"Fine! Maybe we will!" snapped Wendy.

"Maybe you should!" yelled Stan.

"Fine!" yelled Wendy.

"Fine!" yelled Stan.

**After Wendy and Bebe walk back to the girl's cabin, Bebe decides to have a little conversation with Wendy.**

"That sure was a big outburst earlier," said Bebe.

"I'm just pissed off that fat*ss called you a b*tch," said Wendy.

"Really? It seemed like you were more mad at Stan than at Cartman," said Bebe.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't," said Wendy.

"So are you suggesting that you're still mad at Stan?" asked Bebe.

Wendy put on a mischievous smirk, "Pfft, no. I'm over him now. I'm just focusing on livin' life to it's fullest,"

Bebe then smiled, "Okay, whatever you say. Wends,"

What Wendy actually meant to say was, "Of course I'm mad! The love of my life is with another girl! I'm still in love with Stan, but I can't show it! Im so confused! I just want to be myself again!" but of course, she's too stubborn to realize that she had to confess.

"Don't tease me about the whole 'Wends' thing," sighed Wendy.

"Why not? Wends," teased Bebe.

"Stop," said Wendy.

Bebe smiled, "Why should I? WENDS!"

"Fine, you want to play that game? BABE!" teased Wendy.

Bebe blushed "Don't call me babe!"

"Why not? Babe?!" asked Wendy.

"Do you even know what that means?" asked Bebe.

Wendy snickered, "Of course I do. I just didn't know _you_ would think what _I _meant was in a romantic relationship term,"

"Shut up," sighed Bebe.

"Whatever you say...BABE!" said Wendy.

Then a girl yelled at Wendy, "Would you guys just shut up and go to sleep?"

"Fine! Damn..." said Wendy, she then looked at the clock. It read 8:34.

**Going to bed...**

"Goodnight," yawned Bebe.

"Night. Babe," said Wendy.

"Stop calling me that," groaned Bebe.

"Sweet dreams. BABE," teased Wendy.

"You too. WENDS," said Bebe.

**Going to bed... (Boy's cabin) **

"Night guys," said Kyle, while rubbing his eyes.

"Screw you," said Cartman.

"Shut up fat*ss!" said Kyle.

"Night dudes," yawned Stan.

"I'm going to go to bed later. I have magazines to read, if you catch my drift," said Kenny.

"Sick," said Stan.

"Dude he does that kind of stuff everyday. I have no idea why you're surprised," said Kyle.

"It's just disturbing that he's doing that while we're sleeping in the same room," said Stan.

"Don't tell me how to live!" said Kenny.

"We weren't," said Stan and Kyle.

"Damn it just go to sleep!" said Cartman.

**End of chapter!**

**Yes, yes, yes. I know this chapter isn't good at all. And it took me a while to decide if I wanted to post this. But if you're reading this right now, you know that I made the decision to post this chapter. Yes, I do have a tremendous amount of bad language in this chapter, my apologies.**

** I apologize that I haven't updated in a while, I had company come over. **

**I'm also sorry about the 'comedy' in this chapter.**

**But, *adjusts pile of papers* hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't, I sincerely apologize! Please review, that would be nice, hopefully not a lot of flaming *crosses fingers* thanks for reading!**

**Wendy: It's hard to take you seriously, by the way you act.**

**TheOtakuToast: Same to you, ms "Don't f*ck with me" **

**Wendy: Touché.**

**TheOtakuToast: My apologies to you guys again. I keep on saying sorry.**

**Wendy: *Sigh* here we go again...**

**TheOtakuToast: Sorry.**


	8. Please read

TheOtakuToast: I haven't updated in a long (Giggity) time. I apologize this isn't a chapter, but I'm working on the next chapter! I made sure that the next chapter is a long one, hopefully it will be entertaining.

I would also like to give a little shoutout to Cortez30 for the kind reviews. Thanks!

Wendy: SPOILER ALERT: IN THAT CHAPTER-

TheOtakuToast: NO SPOILERS! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Wendy: Ok Toaster.

TheOtakuToast: What did you just call me?

Wendy: Toaster

TheOtakuToast:...meh, close enough. Like I was saying, the next chapter is being worked on right now, I again, apologize for the delay.

Wendy: See ya next time, guys!


	9. That 'one' chapter

**Bebe's p.o.v**

I woke up. It was around 7:15 and I noticed the bottom of the bunk bed was empty. Wendy wasn't in bed. Everyone else was still asleep. It was strange though. If I know Wendy well enough, she wouldn't wake up before me. It's been like that for a long time, until now of course.

I change out of my pajamas, and Into my regular clothes. I tried to look around in the cabin, but I couldn't find Wendy. When I step outside, onto the cabin porch I see a small figure sitting down.

When I looked closer it was Wendy! She had a large book in her hands that she was reading. Hm, after all of the change she's gone through, she's still a bookworm.

At least there was one thing about her that stayed the same. I kinda miss her old-self, but she's long gone now.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Reading a book," she said.

"Is it good?" I asked, she just nodded 'yes'. Honestly, I could care less about books. I still don't understand why she's so attached to those things. I remember, when Cartman tried to take her books, she beat the crap out of him. And when Stan tried to take her book? A slap to the face is what he got.

"What's the book about?" I ask.

Wendy just showed me the cover. On it there was a girl with a large tattoo on her stomach. That girl was holding a large scythe, covered in blood. She kinda looked liked those girls that you see in role play fantasy games. Around her were monster-ish creatures. Some looked like decayed dogs, some looked like decayed cats. Some of the dogs and cats were not decayed, they looked like white spirits instead. I guess there's a separation between them. I guess the theme is 'Heaven and Hell'. I could tell this was a fantasy theme...a nightmarish fantasy. The thing that you notice the most was the blood that covered almost everything.

The image...the amount of gore and blood on it. It made my stomach churn, and sent chills down my spine.

Wendy's taste has defiantly gone more...violent.

"Do you want me to explain the book?" asked Wendy.

"...I'll pass," I said.

She just went back to reading. She had a smile on her face, it seemed that she enjoyed nightmarish themes. For me, I would be a little scared.

"So...do you like this particular theme?" I asked.

"You mean grim-dark? I love it actually!" she said.

"How long have you been reading the 'grim-dark' theme?" I asked.

"Oh a while now..." she said.

So she's been reading it for a long time then. Totally not creepy.

"How long is a 'while'?" I ask.

"...when I was in third grade," she said.

"Creepy," I said.

"It's not that bad. Yeah there's a lot of blood and gore but you get used to it," she said.

"You wanna read some?" she asked.

Hell no!

"No thanks," I said.

"Come on it's funny," she said.

If she thinks 'that' is funny then I don't feel comfortable anymore.

"It has it's moments!" she said.

"No, no really I pass," I said.

"Fine then, you're missing out though," she said.

"Yeah, I'm missing out on having nightmares at night," I said.

"...but if you can deal with South park, you can totally deal with these things. Almost everyday someone dies there. Alien invasions, demons, cruel deaths, ghosts, it's basically hell on earth. Well...excluding the alien invasions, I don't think that happens in hell," she said.

So Wendy thinks...living in South Park is living hell. But why would she read books in that genre if she doesn't like it?

"So why do you read such books then?" I asked.

Wendy smirked, "It's not really a good reason, but I just started reading grim-dark because when I went to the bookstore, there was a buy one-get-one free sale. I wasn't really paying attention to the second book that I chose, but it happened to be in the grim dark theme. At first when I read it I was repulsed because it was so violent and scary. But then I got hooked,"

Hm. Violent and scary. It kinda fits her personality.

"You know that book is M rated? It could really screw you up," I said.

If I can remember, Wendy has been reading M rated books ever since she was young. I'm still amazed about her reading level. I think she could've read at a 5th grade level when she was 6 years old. I still don't know how she learned how to read so well either. But that's Wendy...she's a nerd...but that nerd is my best friend...that's one weird nerd friend.

"Pfft. It doesn't matter, I'm already screwed up. I thought you knew me well," Wendy laughed.

"Come to think about it. All people that grew up in South Park were a little messed up in the head," I said.

"Yeah. We're exposed to such chaos, even the little children. We're mad I tell you," said Wendy.

Yeah. We're mad.

**End of Bebe's p.o.v**

"In fact, I've heard some tourists that came to South Park call it 'The hell town' and they also said 'The children must be so evil' and sh*t like that," said Wendy.

"I'm not saying you're evil, but you're not innocent either," said Bebe.

"Babe. I'm a South Parker, not a saint," said Wendy.

"Stop calling me babe," said Bebe.

"Why not, babe?" teased Wendy.

"It's getting really annoying," said Bebe.

"OH REALLY, BABE?" asked Wendy.

"WENDY I WILL SLAP YOU IF YOU CALL ME BABE AGAIN!" said Bebe.

"Don't hurt me baby!" said Wendy.

Then Wendy got slapped on the face.

"I didn't call you babe!" said Wendy.

"You still pissed me off," said Bebe.

"...sorry, my love," teased Wendy.

Bebe sighed, "You really want to fight, don't you?"

"Could be, _my darling_," said Wendy.

"Wendy I will beat the crap out of you," Bebe said.

"I'd like to see you try, sweetheart," Wendy teased.

"Wendy, just stop!" Bebe said.

"Why should I? Honey," said Wendy.

"You didn't like it when guys called you nicknames before, so why are you doing it to me?" Bebe asked.

"Because I just figured out that it's really fun to tease you," said Wendy.

"Okay Wends," said Bebe.

"I hope you realize calling me 'Wends' doesn't really do anything to me now," said Wendy.

Then Bebe realized what did affect Wendy. The answer was Kenny.

"So...you and Kenny seem pretty fond of each other. Am I correct?" Bebe asked.

"Oh yeah. He's been asking me about some love advice and stuff. He says that he has a crush on a girl. I bet you ten dollars that it's Lola," Wendy said.

Bebe thought, "So I was wrong..."

Then Bebe spoke up, "So he likes someone else?"

"Yeah, I'm playing match-maker here and I want to hook him up with his crush," Wendy said.

"I think you should let him do that on his own," Bebe said.

"Maybe. But I wanna help in some way," Wendy said.

**20 minutes later...**

Wendy and Bebe talked for about 20 more minutes, until the camp counselor went to check on the cabins, and to wake everybody up.

"So you two girls were up 7:15?" the counselor asked.

"Well I was up. I'm not sure about Wendy," Bebe said.

"I was up at 6:00 sir!" Wendy said.

"And what's your name?" asked the counselor.

"Wendy Testaburger, sir!" Wendy said, then she saluted him.

"Wendy, this isn't the army," the counselor said.

"I know, but I'm just practicing now, if I get deployed in the future," Wendy said.

"Do you plan to?" asked the counselor.

Wendy rubbed the back of her head, "I guess so. I don't really see myself doing anything else, and it also means that I could ditch South Park for a while,"

"Also, it's hard to find someone like me in such good physical shape. I could easily go under barbed wire, then run like hell!" Wendy said, confidently.

Wendy thought, "But then again...you also have to be mentally strong,"

"So you're just going to leave your friends?" asked the counselor.

"You see that's the hard part. This do-or-don't situation is choosing between trust and heroism. If I leave, they may see me as a selfish prick, but it really depends on your friends though. I plan to take this test of courage! I don't care if they're going to hate me or love me for doing so!" Wendy said.

"What about your parents? Would they approve?" asked the counselor.

Wendy put her hands in her pocket "It doesn't matter if they approve, if I'm in the reserves and they need me, I have to go no matter what! I have a goal right now, when I'm older I will sign up!"

"If you get shot, and die?" the counselor asked.

"That's the risk I'm going to take," said Wendy.

"Wendy that's not a good idea," Bebe said.

"Everybody has their own dreams. Maybe they'll change, or maybe you'll lose them. But you just have to keep chasing those dreams, then you'll succeed. Remember, success is one of the main keys in life," Wendy said.

"No, I'm just saying that's a bad idea," Bebe said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not. Besides, as most people claim I'm stubborn, violent, and reckless. I'm perfect for the job, but I didn't really think this thing through either, maybe in the future I'll end up not going, heck maybe I'll forget, this isn't really my goal anyway...I guess I don't really know what my dream is. Maybe that was the first thing that popped into my head and I managed to make it into...whatever the heck I just did," Wendy laughed.

Maybe she's a little confused about her future career, but it'll come...eventually.

"Am I...supposed to listen to this?" the counselor asked.

"No!" said Bebe and Wendy.

"Can I listen to this?" the counselor asked.

"What? No!" said Wendy.

"Fine! Since you girls are already awake, get changed into swim-wear. We have a schedule planned for today," said the counselor.

"You sick bastard!" Wendy said.

"Ugh...not that way. All of the kids are swimming," the counselor sighed.

"Oh. Then I'm the sick bastard! Oh my god!" Wendy said.

"Who raised you?!" asked the counselor.

"Mostly my dad because my mom worked a lot! That's why I'm so screwed up!" Wendy yelled.

"I don't even know what we're talking about!" yelled the counselor.

"I don't even know anymore, but can we stop yelling?!" asked Wendy.

"Wendy," Bebe said.

"Right...sorry," said Wendy, lowering her voice.

"Would you wake the other girls up? I have to wake the boys up, and that's already a pain," said the counselor.

"Sure, why not?" Wendy said.

**In the girls cabin...**

"So, how do I look?" Bebe asked. She was wearing a really cute swimsuit. Preferably a white bikini.

"Wow! You look awesome!" Wendy said, giving two thumbs up.

"Really. Can you give any other description besides 'awesome'?" Bebe asked.

"Well I guess so...you're nice and tall and you have beautiful, soft skin. You have pretty light colored legs, perfect for a swimsuit. Um...you have a really nice figure, and I...guess I would date you if I were a guy," Wendy said.

Maybe a little too descriptive?

"Aw you're so sweet! If only Clyde were like you! Or, if only you were a guy, that'd be amazing," Bebe said, smiling from the compliment Wendy gave her.

"Heh, thanks!" Wendy said, grinning. A part of her was happy, that she was better company than Clyde.

"So where is the place we're swimming? I didn't see any lakes earlier," Bebe said, while getting a towel from her luggage.

"I've heard that it's near here. But I guess a little walking would be great for exercise," Wendy said.

"Wendy the last thing you need to do it exercise, you're fine. Especially if you run. I swear last years track-race was easy because of you! Since you run fast, we could just make you participate in the race, instead of us doing the work," Bebe laughed.

"Well, not feeling the love of teamwork right now...but okay," Wendy said.

"But then again, THERES NO LOVE IN COMPETITION! IT'S WIN OR NOT, AND I CHOOSE WIN. I'LL BEAT EM' NO MATTER WHAT!" Wendy said confidently. Yep. Her competitive side is showing, she's as competitive as a lion! Maybe even more?

"Wendy, calm down," Bebe said.

"If they're looking for tough competition, they got one! If they wanna fight? Show em' the fighter you are!" Wendy said, clenching her fist with pride.

"Um Wendy...your confidence is showing," Bebe laughed.

Wendy smirked "No matter how confident I am, I'll always still be your b*tch because I fear your back hand! It freaking hurts, so I have a reason!"

It was weird really. She wouldn't hold back if she was fighting anyone else, she'd take them down without showing mercy. But with Bebe, she wouldn't strike back, or at least now she wouldn't.

"What? I don't hit you...that hard," Bebe said.

"Are you kidding me? First, when you slap me, it really hurts. Then it starts to sting, then burn! It's painful!" Wendy said.

"I'll keep that in mind, for the next time you piss me off," Bebe laughed.

Wendy smiled "And I'll try to get health insurance!"

Bebe thought, "Sometimes...she can be a real idiot. Not thinking before doing any actions, just going for it. She is reckless, isn't she. At least she makes up for it sometimes," then Bebe smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot...we have to wake up the other girls," Wendy whispered. She then smirked.

Wendy went into the bathroom so she could change. What she was about to do left stains on clothes, so instead of getting her other clothes dirty, she changed into a white t-shirt and shorts. Guess she's using one of her pajamas for this prank.

She then got her backpack, and pulled out a box, inside was a bag of fake blood that she secretly packed, she was going to use it to prank people at the hotel that she was 'going' to, but since she's at a camp instead, she can use it for another prank.

Wendy went outside the cabin, and put on the fake blood. She put it on the edge of her mouth, torso, legs, arms and made fake claw marks with the blood, making it look like she was attacked.

Bebe then whispered to her, "What are you doing?!"

Wendy whispered back, "It's not what I did, a bear did it," Wendy said, she then winked at Bebe. "Be careful then!" Bebe said. Then she closed the cabin door.

Wendy then ran back to the cabin door, without thinking about the aftermath of her prank, she open the door in panic and yelled.

"A BEAR IS IN THE CAMPGROUNDS! ITS BLOOD THIRSTY AND HUNGRY FOR FLESH! IT GOT ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Wendy yelled.

The other girls woke up and screamed, so loud that the boys from the other cabin could hear it. They saw Wendy, covered in blood and claw marks.

Wendy then clenched her fake wound on her torso, then she pretended to die.

One of the camp counselors ran to the cabin with a rifle in her hand. This time it was a different counselor. "WHERES THE BEAR?!" she yelled.

"I-I think it got away! But it killed that girl!" a girl screamed, pointing at Wendy.

Then the other counselor who was waking up the boys ran to the girls cabin, with the boys following him. Now a large crowd was surrounding Wendy's 'dead' body.

"Oh my god!" Stan and Kyle yelled.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Kenny panicked.

"HA! Dumb b*tch got what she deserved!" Cartman laughed.

"She's...dead," the counselor said. Putting down the rifle she was holding.

Wendy then got up like nothing happened. "Well, looks like everybody is awake and full of fear now. My job here, is done," Wendy said.

"Wait. You're not dead?" the counselor asked.

Wendy looked at the counselors name tags. It read 'Greg' and the other one was 'Rachel'.

"Hm let's see...if I'm dead," Wendy said, pinching her arm, "Nope!"

"How- Why would you do such a thing?" the counselor named Rachel asked.

"What? Greg told me to wake them up, so I did. He didn't tell me how to wake them up, so I woke em' up a fun way," Wendy said.

"Don't do that ever again! We'll be fired next time!" Rachel said.

"Wendy, since I care, you should be more careful with your decisions. Otherwise I'm saying that you're trying to pick a fight with all of us," Kyle said.

Wendy grinned "Yes I'm trying to pick a fight, but not with all of you,"

"Alright. You. Go wash that blood off yourself. The rest of you change into swimsuit's now," Rachel said.

"That was really...more than I expected," Bebe said.

"Mission accomplished!" Wendy said.

"Wendy...if you ever plan to do that to me...I'll kill you," Bebe said.

**After Wendy washes the fake blood off and changes into her checkered hoodie, jean shorts and converse. What I call now, her usual attire. **

"But really...if you ever prank me like that I'll really hurt you," Bebe said.

"Yeah yeah I know, never scare you, got it," Wendy said.

All of the campers are walking to a lake to swim. Wendy however, brought a book so she could read more.

"That. Was. Not. Cool," Kenny said.

"It wasn't supposed to be. If you're asking me, I thought it was funny," Wendy said.

"How was it even slightly funny?" Kyle asked.

"Well...the screaming, for one. A shotgun could've been fired dude, that would have been so cool!" Wendy said.

"Not really," Kenny said.

"Yeah you're right. Besides I'm more of a blade person," Wendy said.

"How come you're so interested in weapons all of the sudden?" Kenny asked.

"Not all of the sudden. All the time! I just didn't tell anybody," said Wendy.

"Scary," Kenny, Kyle and Bebe said in unison.

"You scared? Because I like weapons? That's right...feel the fear guys," Wendy said.

"I don't feel safe around you," said Kyle.

"Scared?" Wendy asked.

"Severely," said Bebe.

"I can't believe it...I'm scared...of a nerd!" Kyle said.

"Hey I'm not a nerd!" Wendy said.

"Yeah you are," Kenny said.

"How?" Wendy asked.

"Well...your love for reading, um...your grades...," Kenny said.

"Kenny. Kyle. I'll give you guys a minute head start to run," Wends said.

Kyle was confused, "Wait, wha-"

"It doesn't matter anyway I'll still catch you guys and beat you to the pulp!" Wendy laughed.

"OH MY GOD DUDE RUN!" Kenny yelled.

"YOU AREN'T SCARED OF A GIRL ARE YOU?!" Wendy yelled.

"Oh boy..." Bebe sighed.

"SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU ARE A GIRL!" Kyle yelled.

**After they tried to run away from Wendy but failed, they later reached the lake. Stan however, avoided Wendy, still a little mad at her. **

"Woah! This place is better than I expected!" Bebe said.

"Maybe if I push someone in the lake...yeah that will be a good start," Kenny thought, then he snuck behind Wendy, right before he was going to push her, he got kicked in the face.

"Ow! Damn it!" Kenny said.

Wendy smirked, "OOOPS. Reflexes! Sorry," Wendy said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Damn Wendy, you got problems!" Kyle laughed.

"Hey, ya better stop before I 'accidentally' punch you in the stomach," Wendy said.

"Alright. Alright. Not looking for trouble," Kyle said.

"Trust me it won't be any trouble...for me at least," Wendy said.

"Are you saying you want a fight?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I've been looking for one!" Wendy said.

"Well violence is never the answer is it. I'll just settle, so I won't cause the lady any problems," Kyle teased.

Wendy scoffed, "Yeah well I'll-"

"Not so fast hun, you're not getting into a fight today!" Bebe said.

"Aw come on! You're ruining my fun here!" Wendy said.

"I don't want you to fight today, or any other day!" Bebe said.

"No promises," Wendy said.

"Wendy," Bebe said.

Kenny thought, "Hm. It's like they're a married couple fighting. The male spouse, pissing the female spouse off. And the female spouse b*tching back at him...or her in this case,"

Then the camp counselor, Rachel spoke, "Alright campers! Today we're playing volleyball, except for its in the water!"

"No thanks, I'll just stay here and chill, not a big fan of swimming," Wendy said.

"What? What's wrong with you, kid? I thought all of you guys would like swimming," Rachel said.

"Actually, I'm more of a runner. All of them can play in the water. I didn't bring a swimsuit anyway," Wendy said.

"Alright then. Alright _normal _kids! Hop in the lake and go into two teams! Then I'll throw in the ball and you could start playing!" Rachel said.

"Im not irregular because I don't like swimming. I'm irregular for many way more messed up reasons," Wendy said.

"Not that. I'm just saying because...well you are very...different," Rachel said.

"That's good! Being different is a choice for me! I choose not to be the same as other people!" Wendy said.

"Whatever, kiddo," said Rachel.

Wendy then got a little more...aggressive, "You can go eat my non-existing ba-"

"Wendy, this is for your own good, but another out burst and I'll slap you," Bebe said.

"Received and clear," Wendy said.

**After about 15 minutes of swimming, Kenny and Bebe decide to go talk to Wendy.**

"So...what are you reading?" Kenny asked.

"A book," Wendy said.

"Is it good?" Kenny asked.

"Well depends, to some people It would give them nightmares for a couple or days. But for me, yes it's good," Wendy said.

"Is this why she's so violent?" Kenny asked.

"Not really, I think it goes further back," Bebe said.

"Great whispering skills you guys," Wendy said.

"Why thank you, I took many classes for it," Kenny said.

Wendy then laughed.

"So...what happened with you and Cartman yesterday...pretty defensive of Bebe there, aren't you?" Kenny asked.

Bebe hesitated, "Not a good idea to a-"

Wendy then closed her book, "I'm just saying, but if that fat*ss thinks he could diss Bebe like that, He's getting a punch to his f*cking face!"

"Calm down Wendy," Kenny said.

"I swear, once I get into another fight with him, I'm not holding back!" Wendy said.

"Last time you were holding back?! Oh crap...Remind me never to piss her off Bebe," Kenny said.

"Again Wendy, could you tell us why you're trying to pick fights with other people?" Bebe asked.

She was testing Wendy. When she asked Wendy why she fights, usually Wendy would say "Because I'm giving them what they deserve,"

Wendy quickly responded, "Because...I don't really know anymore,"

"You forgot?" Bebe asked.

Wendy just nodded.

"So who taught you how to fight?" Kenny asked.

"Well...no one really, it's in my blood...I guess," Wendy said.

"I don't really think it's in your blood. When we were tiny kids you didn't really fight, you just read all of the time,"

"Hm...I wonder why you like fight anyway..." Kenny said.

Wendy opened up her book again, and started to read "Reasons,"

"What reasons?" Kenny asked.

"I just don't want to talk about it. Okay?" Wendy said.

"No need to get angry Wendy, I was just asking a question, don't get all defensive!" Kenny said.

"She's just a little angry, it'll wear off soon," Bebe said.

Wendy thought, "Just a little angry huh. No...it's more of a 'Ill punch a hole through the wall' feeling,"

"Maybe anger management should be a...what should I say? Consideration?" Kenny asked.

"I don't need anger management," Wendy said.

Wendy then thought "That's actually a good idea...but I'm not telling _him _that,"

"I don't need anger management, even if I did, I would never go," Wendy said.

Wendy then thought to herself, again, "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to just be more honest, I guess I do need to get management. No forget it, I'm fine...or am I? Damn it I'm just confusing myself even more! I'll get it straight, Im fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. Great now I'm just lying to myself...I'm really stupid at this situation,"

"Moving on, talking about this isn't fun anyway," Wendy said.

Kenny thought, "It's not supposed to be fun," he then spoke up, "Reading isn't fun either, I don't know why it's even considered entertainment,"

"I would like to say the same thing about that Terrence and Philip show," Wendy said.

"Hey, that's a good show!" Kenny and Bebe said.

"I would rather watch a documentary about 'ManBearPig' instead. And we all know it's an hour long of a guy saying 'I'm super sereal'" Wendy said.

"We all know for a fact, reading is boring," Kenny said.

"It's not a fact, it's call an opinion," Wendy said.

"What's the difference?" Kenny asked. Bebe just sighed.

"Don't make me lecture you about facts and opinions dude," Wendy said.

"I didn't want to hear a lecture anyway," Kenny said.

"Good, because it would've been long," Wendy said.

Kenny then snickered, "That's what she said,"

**After an hour, they go back to the campgrounds for sports! Something Wendy would join in.**

"Alright kids! Today we'll have four participants to join the race! Pick your runner!" Rachel yelled.

"Are we betting cash on this race? Because I don't have money on me right now," Wendy said.

Rachel sighed, "No, there's no betting money here. What kind of question is that?"

"A good one," Wendy said.

"You're weird kid, really really weird," Rachel said.

"I bet you're only working here because of the money. Not the job. Because you don't seem to enjoy it," Wendy said.

"It's both for the money and the job. I love working with kids, but if there are anymore kids like you i'll reconsider my whole career," Rachel said.

"Nah I'm one of a kind...well at least I think I am. BUT ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE IF THERES MORE PEOPLE LIKE ME, PREPARE YOURSELF!" Wendy said, got a little...violent.

"Calm down, calm down," Bebe said.

"You know, before I thought you were a lot more calmer. But know you're kinda...um...like _that," _Kenny said.

"Scary. Anyway kids! Pick your runner, you have five minutes!" Rachel said.

All of the kids are picking a runner, and getting prepared. There was a starting point and a finishing point. Starting point was a blue flag, you run the race until you see a red flag, once you reach the red flag, you have to place your number, which is a large sticker, on the flag pole to prove that you reached it. Once you reach the red flag, you run to the finish line, the path to the finish line is through the forest...hopefully no obstacles.

The kids went into teams, now picking a runner. There was team one, team two, team three and team four. Team four was Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Bebe and Wendy.

"So who's going to be the runner?" Stan asked.

"We need someone violent, someone who'll win no matter what! Someone who's competitive," Kyle said.

"Sorry guys, I don't want to run," Cartman said.

"We weren't talking about you fat*ss! And of course you don't want to run!" Kyle yelled.

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Cartman yelled.

"Last time I checked, bones don't jiggle!" Kenny yelled.

"Dang team four is...viscous!" Rachel said.

"Alright, alright let's just pick one," Wendy said.

"Well it's not easy!" Kyle said.

"Fine...ONE TWO THREE, NOT IT!" Stan said.

Kenny yelled "Not it!"

"I'm not doing that sh*t. Not it!" Cartman said.

"Not it!" Kyle said.

"Not it!" Bebe said.

Then they all stared at Wendy, then they all pointed at her "You're the runner!"

"...oh come on that's one of the oldest ways to force someone to do something for you," Wendy said.

"Should have thought of that before Wends," Kenny said.

"Good, luck...fresh meat," Stan laughed, then he patted her on the back.

"Touch me again, I'll bite your fingers off," Wendy growled

"Wendy, be nice," Bebe said.

"I'm so close to ripping out his spine right no- what a minute..." Wendy said, then she realized she could bribe Bebe.

"Bebe if you're the runner I'll take you to the mall for shoes when we go back to South Park," Wendy said.

"Good deal. But the newest shoes come next fall, tough luck," Bebe said.

"Damn it!" Wendy said.

"Well I don't really want to run, or do anything right now," Wendy said.

Then a kid from team one spoke up, "We chose who's running mam!"

"Really, who?" Rachel asked.

A boy spoke up "I'm going to compete to win!"

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. What's your name kid?" Rachel asked.

"The names Hunter, from North Park," Hunter said.

"North Park? I heard that place is nice," Rachel said.

"Yeah, North Park is pretty peaceful, except for when the kids from the south side of town visit. Then it gets really chaotic. What do we call them? South Junkies?" Hunter asked.

"What the hell did he just call the South Parkers?" Wendy whispered

"I think he's saying we're lower than North Parkers!" whispered Kenny.

"He's saying we're the low society!" Kyle whispered.

Then another boy spoke up, "Yeah, they're pretty odd. I wonder how those South Junkies still manage,"

Wendy then spoke up, "Hey! That's us you're talking about! And we're called 'South Parkers' not 'South Junkies' you *sshole!"

"It's just an opinion," Hunter sighed.

Wendy yelled "Just an opinion? Wanna hear my opinion? Because I will-"

Kenny then cut her off, "Maybe just calm down,"

"Yeah do what your _girlfriend_ tells you to," Hunter said.

"...kick his *ss," Kenny said.

"OH DON'T WORRY I'M ONE STEP AHEAD!" Wendy grinned.

"Would you guys just get ready to race?!" Rachel asked.

"Fine," Hunter and Wendy said in unison.

"So who's racing?" Kyle asked.

"I am. If anyones taking down that Hunter guy, it's me!" Wendy said.

"I just wish it would be in a fist fight," Wendy said.

"Ugh...stop with the fighting stuff," Bebe said, while rolling her eyes.

"Alright! That guys going down! He's going to taste the bitter taste of failure! We will win!" Wendy said, with her fist in the air.

"Well since you're so confident about this, I would inform you that I ran track for years. And the other runners? Athletes, they do sports for a living," Hunter said.

"Oh yeah? Well I do a little something called 'winning' for a living, and you know how I do it? I fight for it. Good luck Hunter, you're going to need it," Wendy taunted.

"I don't need your luck," Hunter said.

**The race...**

"Pssst. Hey Hunter, you're going down," Wendy taunted.

"Hey, here's a tip: shut up," Hunter said.

"Kids! Are you ready? Team one, is your runner ready?" Rachel asked.

"Ready!" Hunter said.

"Team two, is your runner ready?" Rachel asked.

"Ready!" a girl chirped.

"Team three, is your runner ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" a boy said.

"Team four, is your runner possibly prepared to ram through the course with no mercy," Rachel said.

"Maybe...okay yes," Wendy said.

"Alright then!" Rachel said.

All of the runners crouched down, preparing to run.

"Five!" Rachel yelled.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Ready...and GO!" Rachel yelled.

Right after the countdown ended, they all blasted off, dashing through the course. Wendy was mainly focused on beating Hunter, but the idea of beating everyone else was even better! Wendy thought, "Damn it. Hunter's really fast, he's almost catching up to me, I have to go faster!" she thought, Hunter then caught up to her, running at the same speed as her.

"Hey I'm surprised that you can run this fast, you seemed too short!" Hunter laughed.

"Hey after this i'll take you to dinner, it's a nice place called 'F*ck You' I think you would like it!" Wendy said.

"What kind of comeback is that?!" Hunter asked.

"It wasn't a comeback, it was a taunt!" Wendy said.

"You sure taunt a lot, even though you're going to lose!" Hunter said.

They both increased their speed.

Wendy thought, "Damn it, damn it! I'm not going to lose, especially to him!"

The two other runners started to catch up to them.

"Hey how's it going? Come here often?" Wendy asked. They just nodded 'no'.

"Me either," Wendy said.

They ran through the course, they then see the red flag. Wendy smirked, "Gotcha!"

She ran to the red flag, while running, she took the large sticker "Come on luck, don't screw with me today!" Wendy said. She then slapped the sticker of the flag's pole, leaving a large red mark on her hand. Wendy thought, "Oh, sh*t should not have done that! It stings,"

Two other runners were catching up, again. Wendy ran through the course, now with the red flag checkpoint cleared, she had to get to the finish line. There was a sign, it said 'Finish line ahead. WARNING: Obstacles ahead, be careful, beware of tree stumps, large roots, poison ivy, loose barbed wire and wildlife'.

"Crap. Now the track is going through the forest, hopefully I don't get lost," Wendy said.

Wendy then ran into the forest. Wendy could hear some birds chirp, there's wildlife, "Sh*t, I didn't think there would be a lot of animals. Hopefully there's not a bear around here, or else I'd be a snack!" Wendy said.

Wendy could hear pattering behind her, she looked behind her, "Crap! I think Hunters catching up!"

Wendy ran faster and faster, until she reached a large bush ahead of her. She thought, "An obstacle...it's just a bush, I could just run through it!"

Wendy ran through the bush, then she immediately regretted it. There was barbed wire in the bush, right after she ran through it, it left large cuts on her legs. The most damaged leg was her left leg.

Wendy thought, "Ow mother f*cking bush! F*ck f*ck F*CK! No, I'll bandage it later, but right now I have to win! But holy sh*t it really hurts, hopefully there wasn't any poison ivy!"

Wendy then increased her speed, again. "More obstacles? Damn it!" Wendy thought, she ran faster and faster, she then took a big leap over the blocking obstacle.

"I can see it! The finish line! Must. Win!" Wendy said.

Hunter almost caught up to her, "Damn what happened to your legs?!"

"OH JUST A LITTLE BARBED WIRE, CUTS ALL OVER, NO BIGGIE!" Wendy said.

"Your legs are bleeding! A lot!" Hunter said.

"THANKS FOR THE OBVIOUS, WHAT OTHER CASES HAVE YOU SOLVED DETECTIVE?!" Wendy yelled.

"F*ck you!" Hunter yelled.

"I'M TAKING THE WIN!" Wendy yelled.

"NO I AM!" Hunter yelled.

**At the finish line...**

"They sure are taking a while," Kenny said.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe. I did see a bunch barbed wire in there...and that area isn't clear. I think there are some bears in there too," Rachel said.

"What?!" Kyle, Bebe, Kenny and Stan asked.

"You should've taken out the wires, or you just left them there on purpose. Is it because you don't like that Wendy kid?" Greg asked.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN SPEAK, YOUR MENTOR DID NOT TELL YOU TO RUN YOUR MOUTH!" Rachel yelled.

"Sorry mam!" Greg said.

"Damn..." Kenny said.

Then they heard yelling.

"I'M NOT LOOSING TO YOUR DUMB *SS!" Wendy yelled.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE A REAL-" Hunter yelled.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Wendy yelled.

"VIOLENT MUCH?!" Hunter asked.

"Is that Wendy?" Bebe asked.

Wendy and Hunter both ran faster and faster! Both close to the finish line.

They both zoomed passed the finish line, no one could tell who won.

"WINNER! I MEAN- WINNERS!" Greg said.

"Winners?!" they all asked.

"The two champions! Wendy and Hunter! You see kids, it's not about winning, it's about fun!" Greg said.

...

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU THINKING?!" Wendy yelled.

"YOU MADE US ALL RUN THROUGH THAT DAMN DANGEROUS COURSE, FOR WHAT?! TO TO SAY 'IT'S NOT ABOUT WINNING, ITS ABOUT FUN' WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Hunter yelled.

"I CUT MY LEGS , JUST TO WIN! F*CK F*CK F*CK DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT F*CKING WAS?! THERES A SMALL TRAIL OF BLOOD BEHIND ME, A TRAIL!" Wendy yelled.

"Hold up kids! We can determine the winner a different way!" Rachel said.

"There's one sticker missing on the pole, if you fail to put your team number on the pole, you're automatically disqualified!" Rachel said.

"The stickers are '3, 2 and 4' which means...TEAM FOUR WINS!" Rachel yelled.

...

"...WOOOOO! YEAH! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! SOUTH PARK WINS! BOOM! IT HURTS WHEN I JUMP BUT I DON'T CARE, I WON! YEAH! HOW'S THE TASTE OF FAILURE?! BOOM!" Wendy said, while jumping.

"Yeah. I know you won, I get it," Hunter said.

The two other runners finally arrived.

"In the forest, there's a trail of blood!" the girl panicked.

"Don't worry it was me. WHO HAS TWO BLOODY LEGS AND WON? THIS GIRL! WOOOO! SOUTH PARK ONE, NORTH PARK ZERO!" Wendy cheered.

"...I guess it's worth celebrating while we still have it," Kenny said.

"BOOM SUCKER! WE WIN WE WIN!" Kenny yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA EAT FAILURE!" Kyle yelled.

"BABE JOIN US!" Wendy yelled.

"Um okay...uh...HA YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL! TAKE THAT HUNTER!" Bebe said.

"TAKE THAT, WE WON, OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Cartman yelled.

**After celebrating...a lot. Wendy was taken to the infirmary to get bandaged, accompanied by Kenny and Hunter, through the course Hunter ran through poison ivy. **

"Make sure not to ram through any more barbed wire, kid," Rachel said, while wrapping Wendy's leg in bandages.

"I didn't mean to, besides you said I was going to ram through the course without mercy," Wendy said.

"I didn't really mean it," Rachel said.

"Just don't do it next time," Rachel said.

Then Rachel went out of the cabin, on her way out, she said "I'll be back soon, I'm just telling the kids to go back into the cabin,"

"Ok," Wendy said, then she looked at her bandaged leg.

"Now I know, never run through bushes, just jump over them," Wendy said.

"You should really be careful, I bet you Bebe's going to b*tch at you when you get back," Kenny said.

"Yeah, but I'll say I'll take her shopping if she does. I know her weaknesses," Wendy said.

Hunter got curious, "Are you two sweethearts?" he asked.

"U-um..." Wendy said.

**To be continued...**

**-CLIFFHANGER!-**

**Wow...I complain about cliffhangers but...look what I'm doing right now... So anyway, the next chapter will be part two of _this _chapter. I just decided that before I edited the chapter, it was too long...Giggity. Thank you for reading, NOW I SHALL VENTURE OFF INTO THE- *Falls down stairs* Ow ow ow! Fine! I like watching t.v more than going outside anyway...what? My favorite shows on right now...thanks for reading...**

**Kenny: *Sigh***

**Wendy: What's with me getting hurt? **

**um...erm...Thank you Stylen for the great reviews! *high fives* **

**Please forgive me if there were a lot of errors in this chapter. I re-read this five times but I still have a feeling there's a lot of errors it's just *flips table* **


	10. Another note

**Hello guys!**

Lately I've been busy, one of the things I'm trying to do is cheer up some people I know. They're really depressed and I'm just there to comfort them, I'm not inspirational enough to make a speech and cheer them up right away, so I'll just be there for them to talk to.

**(when I try to be inspirational)**

TheOtakuToast: Sometimes, bad things happen. BUT YOU GOTTA STAND UP AND CONTINUE BEING THE MAJESTIC FALCON YOU ARE.

Friend:...not helping. Remind me to never ask you for advice ever again.

Just kidding, I would never say that...I'd say majestic lion/lioness instead (no, no I wouldn't)

**Another note:**

I am also researching about stuff for the next chapter, and I must say researching is actually kinda fun (why would I think it's fun? I don't know either...it's a mystery!) but anyway, hopefully I get the next chapter done soon (probably not) thanks for reading :)


End file.
